Monster
by Hiwatari NiwaDark II
Summary: Wonwoo yang seorang berandal sekolah menyelamatkan Mingyu yang diculik. Setelahnya, Mingyu terus mengikuti Wonwoo hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu masuk ke kehidupan berandal dan kelam Wonwoo. "Mereka menganggapku monster, jadi, menjauhlah dariku."/"Kalau begitu jadikan aku monster juga."[Meanie Couple, Top!Mingyu x Uke!Wonwoo, BL]
1. Chapter 1

**Monster**

 **Summary:: Wonwoo yang seorang berandal sekolah menyelamatkan Mingyu yang diculik. Setelahnya, Mingyu terus mengikuti Wonwoo hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu masuk ke kehidupan berandal dan kelam Wonwoo. "Mereka menganggapku monster, jadi, menjauhlah dariku."/"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku monster juga."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

Annyeong~ Author jelasin dikit di sini ya~ Ff ini sesuai judulnya, emang terinsipirasi pas nonton MV Monster. Tapiii, jujur author gak ngerti sama jalan cerita MVnya, yang author tahu mereka ditangkap doang dan diselamatin sama mamih Baek yang jadi ketua di sana. Jadi author ambil bagian itunya doang, terus author kembangkan sendiri dengan otak lumutan author hahaha. Kalau soal ff, nih otak emang encer. Giliran ujian, otak author kurang berfungsi/? #plakk

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Mingyu menatap datar barisan orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak mengenal mereka. Ia sendiri saja tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berada di tempat ini. Yang ia ingat, ia hendak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya saat malam hari beberapa hari yang lalu di sebuah kedai kecil di jalanan sepi.

Dan anehnya, saat sampai di sana, tidak ada teman-temannya, tidak ada orang di kedai itu, tidak ada orang di sekitar tempat itu. Hanya ada meja dan kursi yang berantakan di jalanan yang sepi itu.

Dan di sinilah dia, namja berambut coklat, bertubuh tinggi dan tampan bernama Mingyu itu tengah berbaris di sebuah lapangan yang dikurung oleh pagar besi. Semua orang yang ada di barisannya memiliki kondisi yang sama dengannya, tangan yang dirantai, wajah yang penuh dengan luka, dan wajah datar.

Mingyu meringis saat ia terdorong dari arah belakang. Ternyata barisan mereka disuruh untuk berjalan memasuki mobil van yang ada di depan sana.

Entah sudah berapa hari dia berada di sini, yang jelas mereka hanya diberi makan 3 potong roti perhari, selalu dipukul tanpa alasan di sebuah gudang besar yang gelap.

Bukannya ia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kondisinya. Saat di gudang, ia bertanya pada orang-orang yang senasib dengannya. Mereka mengatakan kalau ini adalah penculikan remaja, diculik untuk dijadikan budak pembangunan illegal di bawah tanah di beberapa negara yang sudah menjadi budak dalam waktu tertentu, maka orang itu akan dijadikan bahan uji coba dalam penciptaan manusia robot yang lebih canggih untuk 15 tahun mendatang. Lalu menculik orang lagi, dan begitu seterusnya.

'Gila.' pikir Mingyu saat ia tidak sengaja menatap salah satu petugas yang menggiring mereka. Petugas itu memakai baju serba hitam dengan helm berwarna hitam juga, dan jangan lupakan senapan yang ada di tangan mereka.

'Apa mereka ini robot?' pikir Mingyu saat melihat gerakan para petugas yang kaku itu. Meskipun mereka kaku, gerakan mereka cepat dan sangat kuat.

Mingyu masuk ke dalam van terakhir mereka. Entah akan dikirim ke mana mereka karena setiap 12 jam sekali, mereka akan pindah tempat , yang jelas mereka adalah orang-orang terakhir yang dikirim pergi setelah satu jam berselang dengan van sebelumnya.

Hal ini bukan berarti tidak diketahui oleh polisi. Polisi tengah mengincar mereka, hanya saja anehnya, mereka sangat sulit dilacak dan ditangkap. Saat polisi telah berada di tempat tersangka, tempat itu sudah kosong. Seakan-akan para penculik ini tahu gerakan polisi.

Mingyu menatap datar namja yang duduk di depanya. Seorang namja berambut coklat muda dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipis, masih memakai seragam sekolahnya yang sekarang sudah lusuh. Ia juga tengah menatap Mingyu dengan wajah datar. Jelas, semua orang yang duduk di dalam mobil van ini berwajah datar.

Dorr!

Orang-orang yang ada di dalam van itu tersontak saat mendengar suara senapan dan guncangan keras pada van mereka. Sepertinya ban mobil itu meledak.

Dor!

Dor!

Buukhh! Bukhh!

Korban penculikan itu semua sontak melihat ke arah pintu belakang dengan wajah penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah beberapa tembakan yang keras diluncurkan, pintu belakang van dibuka dengan paksa. Menampakkan seorang namja berambut hitam yang disisir ke atas menampakkan matanya yang tajam, menggunakan masker berwarna hitam dan baju pelindung berdiri di sana dengan senapan besar di tangannya. Namja itu membuka masker yang menutup wajahnya.

"Soonyoung-ah, Seungcheol hyung," ujar namja itu. Dua orang namja yang duduk di depan Mingyu tercengang dan dengan segera meloncat keluar memeluk namja itu.

"Wonwoo-yaaa!" Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ada di van itu berhamburan keluar dan segera kabur menjauh dari tempat itu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang lalu kembali menatap kedua sahabatnya itu lalu berkata,

"Ayo, cepat. Kita harus kabur juga sebelum yang lain mengetahuinya dan datang ke sini. Di area mereka, seluruh sudut tempat ini memiliki mata. Mereka bisa tahu apa saja yang terjadi."

Mata tajamnya tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok namja yang masih duduk di dalam van itu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sana?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya terdiam, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Soonyoung dan Seungcheol yang selama beberapa hari ini satu cell dengannya.

Wonwoo mendengus malas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti oleh Soonyoung dan Seungcheol. Langkah Wonwoo terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang melompat turun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu tengah melangkah mengikutinya.

Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu Wonwoo untuk kembali melangkah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya lagi-lagi memilih untuk diam.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jalan pulang?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jelas, saat ini mereka berada di kota mati, kota yang sangat terpencil jauh dari kota besar. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu jalan ke tempat ini. Dan orang-orang tadi, mereka berlari bersama, mungkin mereka mengikuti orang yang tahu jalan keluar dari kota ini.

Mingyu masih terdiam. Wonwoo memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia bersama kita. Selama ini aku selalu satu cell dengannya," ujar Seungcheol yang kemudian menarik Mingyu untuk mendekat ke arah mereka.

Wonwoo hanya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan segera berlari.

"Lari secepat yang kalian bisa, ini bukanlah tempat yang aman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa melawan para robot itu?" tanya Seungcheol.

Saat ini mereka telah berada di apartmen kecil namun nyaman milik Wonwoo. Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Mingyu yang sudah mandi dan berganti baju milik Wonwoo itu duduk di ruang tamu bersama Wonwoo dengan satu cup ramen di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Wonwoo menunjuk matanya sendiri. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian diculik beberapa hari yang lalu, dan aku mengikuti kalian sampai ke sini. Untungnya aku sempat membeli makanan yang banyak sebelum mengikuti kalian sejauh ini. Dan untungnya lagi hari ini kalian masuk ke van yang terakhir. Dan mereka," Wonwoo menunjuk baju besi yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Mereka bukan robot. Mereka adalah manusia robot, manusia yang sengaja dimatikan semua fungsi otak dan organnya lalu dimasukkan chip pengontrol di otaknya," lanjut Wonwoo.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku melihatnya. Salah satu petugas melakukan kesalahan, dia dihukum mati yaitu dengan mencabut chipnya yang tertanam di dalam kepalanya. Setelah itu, dia terkulai lemas. Tak lama kamudian, tubuh itu membusuk lalu menjadi debu. Mereka sebenarnya adalah tubuh mati, tapi karena adanya chip itu, tubuh mereka tetap awet tapi tidak hidup. Gerakan mereka semua dikontrol oleh chip."

Soonyoung membulatkan mulutnya. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tidak percaya. "Wow, ternyata otakmu pintar juga."

Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung dengan tajam. Namja sipit itu langsung menunduk dan lanjut memakan ramennya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau melawan mereka? Mereka itu sangat kuat dan cepat," ujar Seungcheol.

"Orang pertama, aku mencekiknya dan membuka helmnya, lalu memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat besi. Aku mengambil senapannya dan menembak kepalanya. Ingat, chipnya ada di kepalanya. Lalu aku menembak ban mobil kalian, dan begitulah." Wonwoo memakan ramennya.

"Tapi mereka tidak selemah itu, aku sampai harus menghajar wajahnya yang keras itu berkali-kali hingga bisa menembak kepala mereka." Wonwoo menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang terluka cukup parah.

"Berarti kau sudah membunuh mereka, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan Soonyoung. "Mereka memang sudah meninggal, mereka bukanlah manusia lagi. Aku hanya mematikan chip mereka."

Bagi Soonyoung dan Seungcheol, ini tidaklah mengejutkan, karena Wonwoo memanglah seorang berandal di sekolah. Jangankan di sekolah, di luar sekolah ia sering beradu pukul dengan preman jalanan. Wonwoolah yang paling kuat di sekolah, Wonwoolah pemimpin kelompok berandal mereka. Dan Soonyoung serta Seungcheol adalah anggotanya.

Sekolah yang mereka masuki adalah salah satu sekolah buruk yang ada di Korea. Sekolah di mana peraturan yang dibuat adalah untuk dilanggar, dan guru yang tidak mempedulikan mereka apakah belajar atau tidak, yang penting tugas mereka hanya mengajar di depan kelas. Tapi meskipun begitu, sekolah mereka masih tergolong normal karena mereka masih mematuhi beberapa peraturan umum. Keburukan mereka hanyalah terdapat banyak gangster di sekolah itu

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo-ya." Seungcheol berujar setelah meletakkan mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong.

"Kalau tidak ada kau yang datang, mungkin sekarang kami sudah diperbudak," ujar Soonyoung menundukan kepalanya. "Kami memang lemah," gumam Soonyoung pelan.

Wonwoo yang dapat mendengar itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada yang lemah di mataku, kalian semua kuat."

Mingyu yang sedari tadi terdiam, menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya yang sedari tadi ia pasang. Ia sedang memikirkan orang seperti apa Wonwoo itu. Wonwoo yang telah menolongnya, menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Wonwoo-ya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Seungcheol berdiri diikuti oleh Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Seungcheol dan Soonyoung. "Kalian yakin ingin pulang? Ini sudah terlalu malam, tidak ingin menginap di sini saja?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keluarga kami pasti khawatir menunggu di rumah. Kami harus segera pulang."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Wonwoo berdiri lalu mengantar kedua sahabatnya ke depan pintu.

Seungcheol tersenyum pada Mingyu, ia kemudian menepuk pundak namja tinggi itu pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak. Soonyoung juga menepuk pundak Mingyu dua kali sebelum menyusul Wonwoo yang telah berada di depan pintu.

Setelah kedua sahabatnya pulang, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang masih duduk diam di sana. Ramennya telah ia habiskan.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ingin menginap di sini untuk malam ini?" tanya Wonwoo membereskan mangkuk ramen instan itu.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu untuk beberapa saat."

Wonwoo menghentikan gerakannya. "Sampai kapan?" tanyanya.

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengernyit aneh, tapi ia merasa kalau Mingyu itu orang baik-baik, terlihat dari penampilannya yang rapi dan gerak-geriknya yang sopan.

"Baiklah, asal kau tidak menggangguku saja." Wonwoo hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berhenti saat mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo," ujar Wonwoo seraya membuang sampah-sampah makanan mereka ke tong sampah.

"Aku Kim Mingyu," jawab Mingyu. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Wonwoo yang tengah meminum air putih, dan Mingyu yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku," Mingyu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya,

"Jika tidak ada kau di sana, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, pada kami. Kami semua telah pasrah dengan hidup kami. Di sana gelap, tidak ada kemanusiaan. Kami hampir berlaku seperti mereka, pikiran kami kosong, hanya ada rasa kesakitan yang dibuat oleh mereka."

Wonwoo terdiam melihat wajah Mingyu yang tampak memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari ini. Pasti membuat shock yang berbekas di kejiwaan mereka.

"Yasudahlah, kau sudah aman di sini. Sekarang, ayo kita tidur." Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamar satu-satunya. Mingyu masih duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tamu.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu dengan kening berkerut. "Kau tidak mau tidur?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk kamarnya. Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidur di kamarmu?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, tidur di luar sangatlah dingin. Kau bisa sakit." Wonwoo masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, membiarkan Mingyu yang menutupnya.

Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Wonwoo yang remang-remang. Ruangan itu hanya di terangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela balkon dan juga cahaya lampu kamar.

Wonwoo tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Sepertinya ia tengah membersihkan wajah dan menyikat gigi. Setelah Wonwoo keluar, giliran Mingyu yang memasuki kamar mandi itu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo. Beberapa detik ia berbaring, ia dapat mendengar deru napas Wonwoo yang terdengar teratur. Ia menerawang langit kamar Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke samping, memandangi punggung Wonwoo dengan pandangan meneliti. Memandangi orang yang telah membuatnya merasa tertarik dan penasaran sejak kejadian penyelamatan tadi.

'Orang seperti apa dia sebenarnya?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menyipitkan matanya saat ia merasa cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kini menyulitkan pandangannya. Ia mendengar suara ribut.

Setelah matanya dapat menyesuaikan dengan kondisi cahaya, ia dapat melihat Wonwoo tengah memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Ke sekolah?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri? Tidak ke sekolah?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah lulus, tinggal menunggu tanggal masuk universitas saja." Mingyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. "Memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"Tujuh belas tahun," jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Lebih muda setahun dariku, kenapa sudah bisa masuk universitas?" tanyanya lagi. Is tengah membungkus telapak tangannya dengan kain kasa.

"Karena aku jenius. Aku lompat kelas dan mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk ke universitas itu lebih awal." Mingyu menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya.

Wonwoo mendengus malas seraya menenteng tas ranselnya. "Yasudah, kau di rumah saja, ya. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, terlalu berbahaya untukmu berkeliaran di luar lagi."

Wonwoo beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian yang masih terduduk di atas kasur seraya menatap pintu kamar yang baru tertutup itu dengan tatapan meneliti.

'Tidak masuk akal. Mengalahkan empat manusia robot yang sangat kuat dan cepat itu sendirian, apa dia gila? Dia tidak normal.' Mingyu beranjak dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Lebih baik menyegarkan pikirannya lalu mengobati luka-lukanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu yang tengah menonton TV, menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara saat mendengar suara password pintu yang ditekan.

"Kau sudah pul-" Mingyu membelalak terkejut saat melihat kondisi Wonwoo yang baru masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung.

Keningnya yang berdarah, pipinya yang terluka, sudut bibirnya berdarah, punggung tangannya yang semakin terluka parah, dan baju seragamnya yang terdapat banyak bercak darah.

Mingyu segera berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?!" tanya Mingyu yang membatu Wonwoo untuk berjalan dan duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil."

Luka kecil?! Mingyu mendengus tidak percaya melihat namja yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Sial! Mereka tiba-tiba datang menyerang anggotaku lalu menyerangku yang sedang sendirian secara beramai-ramai." Wonwoo meraih kaca kecil, kapas dan alcohol yang ada di bawah meja. Ia menuangkan alcohol itu pada kapas lalu menempelkannya pada luka-lukanya. Ia meringis pelan. Mingyu yang melihat perlakuan Wonwoo itu juga ikut meringis. Namja itu tidak mengobati lukanya dengan benar.

Setelah membersihkan semua lukanya dengan alcohol, Wonwoo kembali merningis kesal dengan tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi sudah ia pasang.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lepas besok!" Ia melempar kapasnya ke meja lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan bingung.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Halooo~ Sebenarnya ini hanyalah ff percobaan, jika tidak bagus, maka ff ini bisa saja author hapus kapan saja mumpung masih chapter pertama. Ff ini murni cuma cobaan author saja, ngetiknya juga langsung seketika saat plotnya terpikirkan di otak author.

Hmm, genre Joseon udah, school life udah, fluff udah, dokter-dokteran dan indigo udah, werewolf juga udah, sekarang author nyoba yang lebih berat hihihihi~ Author sendiri gak tau ini termasuk genre apa #plakk

Okedeh, sekian untuk chapter ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster**

 **Summary:: Wonwoo yang seorang berandal sekolah menyelamatkan Mingyu yang diculik. Setelahnya, Mingyu terus mengikuti Wonwoo hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu masuk ke kehidupan berandal dan kelam Wonwoo. "Mereka menganggapku monster, jadi, menjauhlah dariku."/"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku monster juga."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

"Maaf baru mengabarimu, selama beberapa hari ini aku diculik oleh manusia robot itu. Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Untuk sementara ini aku menginap di rumah temanku. Dia yang menyelamatkanku dari para penculik itu. Hah? Kau ingin-? Ah, baiklah. Hm, hm. Aku mengerti." Mingyu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam telepon. Ia berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tahu, aku akan segera mencaritahu dan mengabarimu." Mingyu dengan segera menutup teleponnya. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang namja dengan wajah penuh luka keluar dengan handuk di atas kepalanya yang basah.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Namja itu dengan tenang menyalakan televisi yang ada di depan mereka. Mingyu tahu, situasi mereka aneh. Ia tidak mengenal Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak mengenalnya, tapi anehnya Wonwoo malah mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Kau keramas dengan wajah penuh luka seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya melirik Mingyu sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada remote TV yang sedari tadi ia tekan.

"Apa kau tidak kesakitan?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo melempar remote televisinya ke samping lalu menghela napas, matanya masih tetap fokus ke channel TV yang menurutnya paling menarik dari semua channel yang ada.

"Aku tidak mengenal rasa sakit lagi. Tidak ada yang sakit bagiku."

Mingyu mengernyit mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Ia semakin mengernyit saat melihat acara televisi yang tengah ditonton oleh Wonwoo. Kartun Pororo.

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Mingyu lagi setelah melirik ke sekelilingnya.

"Ibu dan kakakku sudah meninggal sejak lama, ayahku sudah memiliki keluarga baru di New York." Wonwoo terlihat sangat malas menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Mingyu tertegun mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Ia tidak menyangka namja di sampingnya itu memiliki latar keluarga yang seperti itu.

"Ahh, jadi apa apartemen dan uang kehidupanmu semua diberikan oleh ayahmu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap televisi dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau suka berkelahi? Kau pemimpin kelompok berandal di sekolahmu, bukan? Kau pasti sangat kuat." Mingyu mengalihkan matanya ke kartun Pororo yang ada di depannya. Ia bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, tapi untuk Wonwoo, ia merasa namja itu berbeda, maka itu ia sangat penasaran.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu. "Aku tidak kuat,"

Jawaban itulah yang membuat Mingyu kembali menoleh pada namja berwajah dingin itu.

"Aku hanya tidak takut mati. Jika kau mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu tanpa mengkhawatirkan nyawamu, maka itu adalah kekuatan terbesarmu." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sejenak dengan sudut matanya sebelum akhirnya ia mematikan televisinya dan beranjak ke kamar.

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo yang menghilang di balik pintu.

'Dingin sekali.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu bersembunyi di belakang tiang listrik setelah beberapa langkah berlari mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang.

Pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Wonwoo ke sekolah, ia penasaran apa saja yang dilakukan namja itu di sekolah.

Setelah Wonwoo masuk ke sekolahnya, Mingyu memutuskan untuk memanjat sebuah rumah dan berjongkok di atas atap rumah yang ada di seberang sekolah. Dengan begini, ia yakin dapat melihat Wonwoo dengan jelas.

Baru beberapa menit ia berjongkok di atas atap, ia dapat melihat seorang siswa dari sekolah lain berlari dari dalam sekolah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sedetik kemudian, segerombolan siswa berseragam sama dengan Wonwoo berlari keluar mengejar namja itu. Di belakang segerombolan siswa yang berlari, Wonwoo tengah berjalan dengan santai dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Dari luar sekolah di mana siswa sekolah lain itu menghilang, muncul segerombolan siswa lain yang berseragam sama dengan namja itu dengan langkah angkuh mendekati segerombolan Wonwoo yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sedetik kemudian, Mingyu menghela napas melihat kejadian yang menyedihkan di bawah sana. Perkelahian antar sekolah yang berbeda. Apalah tujuan dari perkelahian ini?

Mata sipitnya dapat melihat Wonwoo menghabisi lawannya dalam hitungan detik, meskipun tetap ada beberapa luka yang tertoreh di tubuhnya. Ia juga dapat melihat Seungcheol dan Soonyoung berada di sana tengah sibuk dengan lawan mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Mingyu hanya dapat menghela napas melihat kelompok Wonwoo masih berdiri menatap dingin lawan mereka yang tidak sadarkan diri dan ada beberapa yang kabur.

Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat adanya perkelahian seperti ini di kotanya.

Teman-teman Wonwoo dengan segera berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah sebelum polisi datang ke tempat itu. Sedangkan Wonwoo, berjalan di belakang mereka dengan langkah lambat dengan tongkat besi yang ia seret dengan malas. Namja penuh luka itu sesekali memegangi belakang lehernya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Mingyu dengan segera turun dari atap rumah itu dan terlonjak saat seseorang menegurnya dari belakang.

"Kau melihat semuanya bukan?" tanya seorang namja.

Mingyu mengernyit bingung melihat namja itu.

"Aku pemilik rumah ini, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di atas sana saat aku pulang dari pasar." Namja itu menunjuk atap rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku alumni tahun lalu dari sekolah ini dan mereka… Mereka adalah kelompok terkuat yang ada di kota ini, dan nama mereka juga sangat dikenal dan ditakuti. Mereka berkelahi seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Banyak kelompok berandal lain yang tidak senang dengan popularitas mereka dan akhirnya memancing perkelahian." Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis pada Mingyu.

"Ketuanya mereka sebenarnya tidak suka perkelahian, hanya saja karena ia adalah orang yang tidak suka dipancing dan diremehkan, akhirnya ia menerima semua ajakan lawannya untuk beradu kekuatan, berakhir dengan mereka yang selalu menang. Oleh karena itu mereka dijuluki…." Namja itu mendekat ke arah Mingyu.

"Monster," bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya mundur dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Ah, namaku Jisoo. Kau bisa tanya-tanya lagi soal mereka, aku akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan tentang mereka…. Karena aku mantan anggota mereka." Masih dengan senyum tampannya, Jisoo melambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu yang masih terdiam, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mingyu memijit keningnya. 'Monster?' pikirnya.

'Se'monster' apakah dia itu?' Mingyu memilih untuk berbalik dan berjalan mendekati sebuah kotak telepon umum yang ada di tepi jalanan. Ia dengan segera meraih gagang telepon dan menekan tombol.

"Halo, aku rasa aku akan tinggal di sini sedikit lebih lama. Ini sangat sulit. Kenapa kau memberikanku tugas yang menyusahkan seperti ini? Aku baru saja diculik dan hampir kehilangan nyawaku, dank au masih saja memberikanku tugas yang menyusahkan ini." Mingyu berdecak tidak senang.

"Ya, ya, berhentilah mengomeliku. Hari ini aku dapat sedikit informasi," Mingyu membalikkan badannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada gedung sekolah yang terlihat cukup megah itu.

"Dia adalah ketua gangster, dan dia sangatlah kuat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu, yang jelas kehidupannya tidak terlalu terurus." Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau sangat menyusahkan. Kenapa harus melakukan ini?" Mingyu berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya menutup teleponnya. Matanya kembali tertuju pada sekolah Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek! Blam!

Mingyu melirik ke arah jam dinding saat melihat Wonwoo pulang. Jam 7 malam? Sekolah usai jam 1 siang. Apa waktu seharian ini Wonwoo habiskan untuk berkelahi? Semalam juga Wonwoo pulang sangat larut.

Wonwoo meletakkan sekantung makanan di atas meja makan, ia lalu menoleh pada Mingyu yang kembali sibuk menonton televisinya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia kemudian meletakkan ranselnya di atas sofa lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Belum," jawab Mingyu.

"Akan kumasakkan sesuatu setelah selesai mandi," ujar Wonwoo sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup. Mingyu menaikkan alisnya. Wonwoo bisa memasak? Ah, tidak aneh sih sebenarnya, mengingat namja itu tinggal sendirian selama ini.

Setelah beberapa saat kembali fokus pada acara televisinya, namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menghampiri sekantung sayuran yan dibeli oleh Wonwoo. Hanya ada telur, selada, ramen, daging ayam, wortel dan lobak.

Krieett!

Mingyu menoleh pada pada Wonwoo yang telah selesai mandi. Ia menghela napas melihat Wonwoo berjalan mendekatinya tanpa mengobati luka di wajah dan juga di tangannya yang lukanya masih basah. Melihat lukanya saja membuat Mingyu ikut merasa perih sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau obati lukamu dulu, kalau tidak nanti akan berbekas," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam menatap Mingyu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng.

"Nanti saja setelah makan malam." Wonwoo membawa kantung plasik itu ke dapur lalu mulai mencuci semua bahannya. Mingyu berjalan mendekat.

"Kau duduk saja di sana. Kau ini sebagai tamu, sudah seharusnya aku memasak untukmu dank au duduk menunggu saja," ucap Wonwoo menunjuk kursi yang ada di meja makan. Mingyu hanya menurut lalu duduk di meja makan.

Mingyu sedari tadi hanya mengamati punggung Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk memasak itu. Tak berapa lama, Wonwoo meletakkan sepiring telur dadar gulung. Mingyu terdiam, Wonwoo juga ikut terdiam menunggu reaksi Mingyu.

"Hmmm…" gumam Mingyu.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa memasak makanan seperti ini. Inilah yang selama ini kumakan, dan aku tak pernah sakit perut, jadi kau tenang saja." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang hanya terdiam.

Mingyu mengamati dadar gulung itu. Sepertinya tidak terlalu layak untuk dimakan. Dan apa dia bilang? Makanan seperti inilah yang biasanya Wonwoo masak dan makan?

"Kalau kau tidak ingin makan, yasudah, aku saja yang memakannya." Wonwoo menarik piringnya, namun ditahan oleh Mingyu. Mingyu meletakkan piring itu kembali ke meja.

"Bahan apa yang selanjutkan akan kau masak?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ayam," jawab Wonwoo.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memasak ayam, aku hanya memasak telur dan sup. Hanya saja karena ada tamu, aku harus memasak sesuatu yang lebih enak," timpal Wonwoo. Ia menghela napasnya. Memiliki tamu di rumahnya memang merepotkan.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. "Karena aku menumpang di rumahmu, biarkan aku memasak untukmu selama aku tinggal di sini sebagai tanda terima kasihku." Mingyu menggulung lengan hoodienya lalu mulai menggoreng telur dadar yang baru.

"Tapi-"

"Kau duduk saja dan tunggu makananmu selesai dimasak." Mingyu menunjukkan senyumnuya hingga gigi taringnya terlihat jelas.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia duduk dan mengamati dadarnya. Ia lalu menghela napasnya. Jelas saja Mingyu tidak mau memakannya, dari penampilan saja sudah tidak layak untuk dimakan.

Untuk rasanya, memang buruk, hanya saja selama ini Wonwoo tidak mempermasalahkannya selama ia masih bisa memakannya dan merasa kenyang. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati punggung Mingyu yang tengah sibuk memasak dengan gerakan tangan yang terlatih.

Bukannya ia tidak memikirkan ini. Aneh saja, tiba-tiba namja yang tidak kau kenal ingin tinggal bersamamu, dan lebih anehnya kau malah mengizinkannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Mingyu itu adalah orang yang berbahaya atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia hanya merasa rasa kesepiannya sedikit berkurang karena keberadaan Mingyu di rumah ini.

Tak berapa lama, Mingyu meletakkan telur dadar buatannya di atas meja dengan uap panas yang masih keluar dari telur itu. Wonwoo melihatnya dengan mata dan mulut yang sedikit melebar.

"Harum sekali," gumam Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk di dapur. Tak berapa lama, Mingyu kembali meletakkan sepiring ayam kecap dan sup lobak di atas meja disusul dengan dua mangkuk nasi. Mingyu duduk di depan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan datarnya kembali.

"Kau hebat," ujarnya datar setelah sebelumnya berdehem kecil.

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya menjepit sepotong dadar gulung dengan sumpitnya dan meletakkannya di atas nasi Wonwoo.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau sangat kurus. Bagaimana bisa ketua gangster sekurus ini?"

Wonwoo mengarahkan sumpitnya pada Mingyu, seperti hendak menusukkannya pada Mingyu.

"Diamlah! Meski aku kurus, aku tetap bisa membunuhmu." Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tengah kesal, kesannya antara mengerikan dan lucu.

Wonwoo memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah mengunyah dan menelannya, ia terdiam sejenak seraya mengamati isi mangkuknya. Ia sedikit melirik pada Mingyu yang tengah makan dengan lahapnya.

"Ini sangat enak, terakhir kalinya aku memakan masakan rumah yang enak saat ibuku masih hidup dulu."

Wonwoo kembali menyuapkan makanannya, sedangkan Mingyu menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Kalau boleh tanya, kapan ibumu meninggal?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia menatap Mingyu. "Kenapa kau banyak tanya sekali?" tanya Wonwoo dengan kening mengernyit tidak senang.

Ia kemudian menghela napas pelan sebelum akhrinya menjawab, "Ibuku meninggal satu umurku 7 tahun, dan sejak itu ayahku sangat membenciku dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Untungnya ia masih berbaik hati membelikan apartemen ini dan mengirimkan uang tahunan untukku." Terdengar tawa mengejek di kalimat terakhir Wonwoo.

"Uang tahunan? Apa itu cukup? Biasanya uang tahunan akan sulit untuk bertahan lama."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil seraya menyuapkan makanannya ke mulutnya. "Apa kau pikir aku mau susah-susah bekerja setelah pulang sekolah jika uang tahunan itu cukup untuk membayar kebutuhan hidupku?" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mimik dinginnya. "Dia itu monster,"gumamnya yang masih dapat didengar oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam, Wonwoo juga diam dan memilih memakan makanannya.

'Jadi dia bekerja? Pantas saja dia selalu pulang larut. Kehidupannya tidak teratur dan dia tidak memiliki ekonomi yang bagus.' Mingyu mengunyah makanannya seraya masih memikirkan cerita Wonwoo. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di otaknya, semakin banyak rasa penasaran dan juga perasaan aneh dengan situasi Wonwoo.

"Kenapa ayahmu membencimu?" Pertanyaan itulah yang paling ingin Mingyu tanyakan karena merasa penasaran dengan hal itu. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan makannya. Mungkin itu sesuatu yang tidak dapat Wonwoo ceritakan pada orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, ini sangat enak dan aku sangat kenyang," ujar Wonwoo yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis di wajahnya. Mingyu tertegun melihat sedikit kelembutan di senyum itu, di wajah yang selalu memasang mimik dingin dan tatapan tajam itu.

Mingyu tengah mencuci piring dibantu oleh Wonwoo di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Apa keluargamu tidak khawatir padamu? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak memiliki rumah?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak memikirkan sebuah jawaban yan tepat untuk menjawab Wonwoo.

"Aku tinggal di luar negeri, aku sedang berlibur di kota ini saat aku diculik, aku kehilangan semuanya, jadi akan sulit untuk kembali ke negeraku." Tentu saja ini hanyalah cerita karangan yang dibuat oleh Mingyu. Ia hanya ingin tinggal lebih lama di sini dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sekilas sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengeringkan tangannya setelah selesai mencuci semuanya.

"Sini, aku akan mengobati lukamu, tidak baik jika terus membiarkannya terbuka seperti ini." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa, diikuti olehnya yang duduk di samping Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu lalu mengambil kapas dan menuangkan alcohol lalu menempelkannya secara asal ke wajahnya dengan gerakan kasar. Ia meringis pelan.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali? Itu hanya akan membuat lukamu semakin parah." Mingyu menjauhkan kapas itu dari wajah Wonwoo, dan terlihat sebercak darah menempel di kapas itu.

"Lihat, lukamu kembali terbuka." Mingyu menunjuk darah itu. Ia kemudian mengganti kapas lain dan menempelnya dengan lembut pada wajah Wonwoo. Ia membersihakan luka Wonwoo dengan sangat lembut.

Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang sangat dekat dengannya. Melihat wajah Mingyu yang tengah serius mengobatinya, ia dapat merasa sesak di dadanya dan kedua matanya terasa memanas.

Mingyu yang tidak sengaja melirik mata Wonwoo tertegun saat melihat mata memerah itu. Apa ia terlalu kasar saat mengobatinya? Mata yang selama ini menatap tajam dan dingin itu kini terlihat sendu dan penuh kepedihan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ini sakit?" bisik Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hendak menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Mingyu, namun ditahan oleh Mingyu.

Namja berwajah penuh luka itu melebarkan matanya saat Mingyu tiba-tiba menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Ia semakin terbelalak saat Mingyu melumat bibirnya lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Halohaaaa~ maaf author lama update, hehehehe author kehilangan ide #plakkk

Maaf kalau chap ini pendek banget dan juga penuh teka-teki, maaf kalau emang agak membingungkan, mungkin di chap depan atau chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya akan dijelaskan siapa Mingyu sebenarnya, siapa Wonwoo sebenarnya.

Ada juga reader yang bingung sebenarnya plot ff ini menceritakan tentang apa? Penculikan atau hidup suramnya Wonwoo? Sebenarnya dua-duanya, hidup suram Wonwoo dan di sisi lain tentang penculikan.

Dan author klarifikasi di sini, banyak banget readers yang ngira Wonwoo itu seme di sini. Big NO! author gak pernah kebayang Wonwoo jadi semenya si Aming *nangis* Aming is Wonu's seme forever! Jjang! #plakk

Mungkin karena sikap kasar Wonwoo di sini jadi kesannya Wonwoo agak ke-semean, jadi anggap saja Wonwoo itu uke berandalan ya, dan Mingyu itu seme kalem. Hahahaa

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **DevilPrince, miaw, svtvisual, Beanienim, nanaelfindo, Arlequeen Kim, Puput828, BumBumJin, ie Cloudsomnia, wan MEANIE, tutihandayani, hvyesung, firdazzy, equuleusblack, Khasabat04, Vioolyt, 17MissCarat, jsangkyung, kookies, deerianda, hoshilhouette, sicha, Mirror, diciassette, KimAnita, DaeMinJae, Twelves, jwwnuna, Rizki920, Firdha858, auliaMRQ, Siska Yairawati Putri, meanieslave, alwaysmeanie, chanbaekhyeon, Herdikichan17, Neulra, gyuswan, Jjinuu7, Cheon Yi, kimxjeon, Ara94, IT8861, PMY, NichanJung, 18666ww, asbavx, seira minkyu, Guest, yoonri17, Lio'gyu, mingyu,**

 **Makasih buat review kalian yang sangat mendukung, review kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan author buat perkembangan ff ini. *bow***

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster**

 **Summary:: Wonwoo yang seorang berandal sekolah menyelamatkan Mingyu yang diculik. Setelahnya, Mingyu terus mengikuti Wonwoo hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu masuk ke kehidupan berandal dan kelam Wonwoo. "Mereka menganggapku monster, jadi, menjauhlah dariku."/"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku monster juga."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

"Kau kenapa? Apa ini sakit?" bisik Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hendak menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Mingyu, namun ditahan oleh Mingyu.

Namja berwajah penuh luka itu melebarkan matanya saat Mingyu tiba-tiba menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Ia semakin terbelalak saat Mingyu melumat bibirnya lembut.

BUGHH!

Mingyu tampak terkejut saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba memukul pipinya. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Wonwoo dengan segera berdiri, tangannya menyentuh bibirnya perlahan dengan masih menatap Mingyu. Sedetik kemudian, ia berbalik dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mingyu mendengus. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melakukan hal aneh itu.

'Kim Mingyu, kau bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencium namja? Apa kau gila?' Mingyu mendecih kesal seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia kemudian menyentuh bibirnya. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tatapan sedihnya itu membuatku tanpa sadar melakukannya. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh.' Mingyu menghela napasnya seraya menepuk-nepuk keningnya, berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya.

'Sadar! Sadar! Si Bodoh ini!' Ia kembali memukul kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dengan gerakan sangat perlahan menyibak selimut lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo. Ia memejamkan matanya saat berusaha mencari posisi nyaman. Sebenarnya ia ingin tidur di ruang tamu saja, ia juga orang yang tahu malu, setelah mencium pemilik apartemen ini, masih ingin tidur di kamarnya lagi? Satu ranjang dengannya?

Tapi, di ruang tamu sangat dingin, dan selimut mereka hanya ada satu. Ia bisa mati kedinginan jika tidur di ruang tamu tanpa selimut.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, mengamati Wonwoo yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Apakah namja itu sudah tidur? Apakah namja itu akan membencinya? Apakah besok mereka akan baik-baik saja? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia terus merutuki kebodohannya yang tanpa sadar mencium Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja mencium namja lain? Ini adalah bencana.

Dengan sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Mingyu menarik selimutnya lalu menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka besok.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi membelakangi Mingyu dengan mata yang terpejam pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia melirik ke arah kiri sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengepalkan tangan yang menyentuh bibirnya itu lalu sedikit menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya hingga sebatas hidung. Matanya terus terbuka dengan kedipan-kedipan lambat dimatanya. Ia seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya, dengan perlahan, mata tajam itu terpejam dan jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengernyit lalu membuka kelopak matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah kanannya. Seperti biasa, Wonwoo telah bangun lebih dahulu. Ia menghela napasnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa saja. Jangan canggung.

Setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan di kamar mandi untuk mandi seadanya, mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat gigi, ia dengan gerakan ragu-ragu keluar dari kamar. Matanya menemukan Wonwoo tengah menyiapkan roti bakar dan susu untuk porsi dua orang.

Mingyu duduk dalam diam, Wonwoo juga duduk di depan Mingyu seraya memakan rotinya dengan tenang. Mingyu hendak menggigit rotinya, namun ia menghentikan gerakannya dan memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Hyung, semalam-"

"Itu semua salahku. Semalam aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan, bukan? Aku terlihat lemah sejenak hingga membuatmu merasa kasihan." Wonwoo tertawa kecil, tawa mengejek dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukankah aneh? Mana ada namja yang mencium namja lain hanya karena merasa kasihan?

Mingyu tertegun. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo berpikir sampai seperti itu? Bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu lemah saat kau memukulku dengan sangat keras?" tanya Mingyu tertawa canggung. Wonwoo dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati wajah tampan Mingyu. Ia dapat melihat sebuah lebam kebiruan di pipi kirinya.

"A-ah, apakah itu sakit?" tanya Wonwoo hendak menyentuh pipi Mingyu, namun ia dengan segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku akan mengambil obat untukmu."

Mingyu menahan Wonwoo. "Tidak perlu, hyung, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri nanti. Sebaiknya kau cepat makan dan pergi ke sekolah sebelum terlambat."

Wonwoo tampak diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makannya. Mingyu juga melanjutkan makannya dengan sesekali melirik Wonwoo.

'Lucu sekali dia, luka sendiri tidak mengobatinya dengan benar. Wajahku hanya lebam sedikit, ia langsung sibuk ingin mengobati.' Mingyu mendengus saat melirik wajah dan tangan Wonwoo yang penuh dengan luka. Wajah yang terbilang tampan sekaligus manis itu, seharusnya tetap bersih dan putih. Tangan kurus itu, jari-jari tangannya itu, seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu. Jika kau ingin makan sesuatu kau boleh membelinya dengan uangku yang ada di laci itu, atau kau juga bisa memasak dengan semua bahan yang ada di dapurku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya lalu meletakkan pirinya ke wastafel dapur. Tanpa mencuci piringnya, namja berwajah dingin itu dengan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Mingyu menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya meminum susunya hingga habis lalu beranjak ke wastafel dapur. Ia mencuci semua piring termasuk piring yang diletakkan begitu saja oleh Wonwoo. Ia sudah mulai mengenal kebiasaan Wonwoo. Namja itu akan menumpuk semua piring yang ia makan saat sarapan lalu akan mencucinya saat selesai makan malam. Mingyu tidak bisa melihat hidup tidak teratur milik Wonwoo ini lagi, ia harus memperbaiki namja itu.

Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, ia hendak menyalakan televisi, namun ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya saat matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah pintu apartemen.

"Aishh! Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya dengan kesal seraya berjalan ke arah pintu dan memakai sepatunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti semalam lagi, Mingyu kembali duduk di atas atap rumah milik Jisoo. Namun bedanya, sepertinya hari ini akan tenang, karena ia sudah duduk di atas atap ini kurang lebih satu jam, dan tidak ada perkelahian seperti semalam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Mingyu mengernyit saat melihat Wonwoo menyelinap keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia berjalan ke samping gedung sekolah di mana di sana adalah sebuah lapangan kusam yang jarang digunakan lagi. Sebenarnya Mingyu juga tidak mengerti, kenapa jalanan di sekitar sekolah ini sangat sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua toko buku saja, dan sebuah kedai makan kecil saja. Sisanya adalah perumahan warga.

Mingyu terus mengamati gerak-gerik Wonwoo yang tampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia mundur beberapa langkah setelah melihat delapan orang lagi yang menyusul di belakang namja berpakaian hitam itu.

Namja berpakaian hitam itu menendang perut Wonwoo dengan keras hingga membuat Wonwoo terhempas ke belakang. Mingyu hendak berdiri, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat berpikir Wonwoo pasti dapat mengatasi mereka. Matanya mengernyit lagi saat melihat seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah lain datang menyusul dengan dua buah tongkat kayu di tangannya.

'Bukankah dia siswa dari sekolah lain yang semalam berlari keluar dari sekolah Wonwoo hyung?' pikir Mingyu.

Siswa dari sekolah lain itu menyerahkan kedua tongkat itu pada teman-temannya. Wonwoo dengan segera berdiri dan melawan dua di antara mereka. Mingyu sedikit tersenyum bangga saat melihat Wonwoo dapat menjatuhkan enam orang dari sepuluh lawannya itu. Ia akui Wonwoo memang sangat kuat meskipun ia sedikit khawatir melihat luka Wonwoo yang semakin bertambah saat melawan enam orang tadi.

Namun senyum itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja saat ia melihat salah seorang dari mereka menghantamkan tongkat mereka ke perut Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo meringkuk. Pukulan tongkat selanjutnya menghantam punggung Wonwoo di saat namja itu meringkuk sejenak. Kemudian disusul dengan tendangan di kepala Wonwoo.

Melihat Wonwoo terhempas ke tanah, Mingyu dengan segera turun dari atap dan berlari menyusul namja yang tengah berusaha bangkit itu. Sekuat apapun Wonwoo, tidak adil baginya yang bertangan kosong melawan dua orang yang membawa tongkat kayu.

Mingyu menendang kepala salah seorang yang memegang tongkat. Hal itu sontak membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Mingyu. Mingyu dengan segera berlari dan berdiri di depan Wonwoo yang tengah mengelap mulutnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Wonwoo mengernyit pada Mingyu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa melawan mereka sendiri. Aku masih sanggup." Wonwoo berusaha menyingkirkan Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak menjawabnya. Ia sibuk melirik keempat lawan yang ada di depannya. Siswa yang mengenakan seragam sekolah lain itu tertawa mengejek.

"Ada pahlawan rupany-"

BUGHHH!

Mingyu menendang wajahnya hingga siswa itu terhempas ke samping.

"Diamlah! Lebih baik kau menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri daripada mengoceh tidak jelas," kata Mingyu dengan wajah kesal.

"Pergilah! Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Aku tidak lemah!" Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu ke samping. Mingyu berdecak dan menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam.

"Seberapa parah lagi kau ingin menghancurkan tubuhmu? Apa kau pikir kau masih bisa hidup jika terus melawan mereka sendirian?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia menatap mata Mingyu yang menunjukkan kekesalan dan juga kemarahan. Setelah itu, Mingyu kembali menoleh ke depan saat mendengar suara gerakan orang-orang di depannya. Empat namja itu maju bersamaan sekaligus.

Mingyu dapat melawan mereka, dengan sedikit bantuan Wonwoo. Saat tertinggal dua orang, Mingyu terlalu fokus pada kedua orang itu hingga tanpa ia sadari, Wonwoo tiba-tiba terhempas. Dengan terkejut, Mingyu menoleh ke belakang dan ia dapat melihat namja berpakaian hitam yang seharusnya telah tidak sadarkan diri itu kembali berdiri dan menendang Wonwoo dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

Mingyu dengan sedikit amarah merebut tongkat dari lawannya lalu menghantamkannya ke kepala namja berpakaian hitam itu. Setelahnya, tidak lama baginya untuk meruntuhkan dua namja lainnya dengan dua buah tongkat kayu di tangannya.

Wonwoo dengan sedikit membungkuk, berjalan mendekati Mingyu dengan langkah terhuyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia hendak menyentuh pipi dan kening Mingyu yang terluka, namun karena lemas dan juga rasa sakit, ia tidak sanggup menaikkan tangannya.

Mingyu menghela napasnya dan dengan segera meraih Wonwoo dan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa otakmu sudah rusak? Kenapa kau masih peduli padaku di saat kaulah yang saat hampir seperti akan mati." Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Wonwoo. Apa tubuhnya sendiri itu tidak penting baginya? 

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau keluar sendirian dari sekolah?" tanya Mingyu.

"Seseorang mengirim pesan ke ponselku dan mengatakan ingin menemuiku. Dia bilang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Jadi aku penasaran itu siapa," jawab Wonwo.

"Dan kau tidak menyangka kalau itu hanyalah pancingan dari lawanmu?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Cara seperti itu sudah jelas hanya pancingan dari musuh. Apa kau bodoh?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab Mingyu.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang mengharapkan seseorang untuk menemuimu?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali terdiam. Dan itu Mingyu anggap sebagai 'iya'.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Wonwoo menyenderkan keningnya di pundak Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia merutuki area sekolah yang sepi ini, tidak ada warga yang menolong mereka, tidak ada taksi, dan sepertinya Jisoo juga sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dengan terpaksa ia berjalan perlahan dengan Wonwoo di punggungnya. Untungnya Wonwoo tidak berat.

Namja tampan itu meringis saat setetes darah mengalir dari keningnya dan mengenai mata kanannya. Ia terpaksa memejamkan mata kanannya. Sepertinya keningnya berdarah karena terpukul oleh tongkat kayu tadi. Ia berhenti sejenak saat melewati kotak telepon. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Tahan sedikit lagi," bisik Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dengan segera membaringkan Wonwoo di sofa setelah mereka sampai di apartemen milik Wonwoo. Ia lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya dan wajahnya seadanya. Ia meringis saat air itu mengenai luka-luka di wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Setelah itu ia berlari untuk mengobati Wonwoo. Ia tidak mungkin mengobati Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang kotor dan juga pandangannya yang kabur karena darah yang menutupi matanya, bukan?

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," ujar Wonwoo berusaha untuk bangkit. Ia memang tidak pingsan, hanya sedikit pusing dan mual saja karena dipukul secara bertubi-tubi di bagian perutnya.

"Apa kau bodoh, hyung?! Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini? Kau harus mengobati lukamu dengan baik mulai sekarang, hyung!" Mingyu memaksa Wonwoo untuk kembali duduk.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau terus mengataiku bodoh?" protesnya dengan suara lemahnya. Tidak sopan, pikirnya.

Mingyu tidak merespon, ia sibuk mengeluarkan semua obat-obat yang ada di kotak P3K milik Wonwoo. Ia menuangkan alkohol pada kapas yang ada di tangannya.

"Buka seragammu!" perintah Mingyu.

"Tidak mau."

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang kini kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Lihat wajahmu dan seuruh tubuhmu. Semuanya luka. Kenapa kau tidak mengobatinya dengan benar?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. "Ini akan segera sembuh meskipun tanpa obat." Jawaban keras kepala itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, hyung? Apakah kau tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisimu sendiri?" tanya Mingyu. Ia kembali melihat tatapan itu lagi, tatapan sendu Wonwoo, meskipun hanya sekilas, karena tatapan tajam Wonwoo selalu lebih mendominasi.

Wonwoo menyeringai tipis. "Karena aku tidak menginginkan hidup ini. Semuanya terasa sia-sia dan hambar. Meskipun tubuh ini hancur sekalipun, tidak ada yang akan menangisinya." Wonwoo mengamati telapak tangannya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Keduanya diam hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu saat tangan Mingyu yang tengah memegang kapas beralkohol, menempelkan kapas itu dengan lembut pada pipi kiri Wonwoo. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita mengobatinya bersama."

Wonwoo terdiam masih terus menatap Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh tangan Mingyu dan menjauhkan tangan itu dari pipinya. Ia dengan perlahan membuka blazernya dilanjutkan dengan dasi dan juga kemeja putihnya.

Mingyu tertegun saat melihat luka lebam yang sangat banyak di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo. Di kedua pundaknya, pinggang kiri, punggung, perut, dan lengan atas. Terlalu banyak lebam dan luka di tubuh yang kurus itu. Wonwoo tidak menatap Mingyu, ia hanya sibuk melihat ke arah bawah.

Mingyu merasa ngeri. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo menahan rasa sakit luka-luka itu selama ini tanpa berniat mengobatinya? Sebelum luka yang ia dapat semalam sembuh, hari ini ia sudah mendapatkan yang baru, begitu seterusnya.

Mingyu dengan segera pergi ke dapur dan membuat kompres es. Setelahnya, ia meraih mangkuk besar dan mengisinya dengan air hangat dan mengambil handuk kecil. Ia lalu ke ruang tamu di mana Wonwoo masih duduk diam di sana.

Ia duduk di sebelah Wonwoo lalu meletakkan kompres es itu di pundak Wonwoo.

"Pegang ini!" Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk memegang kompres es yang ada di pundak kanannya itu.

Ia lalu mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam mangkuk dan memerasnya. Dengan lembut, ia membersihkan luka dan bekas kotor yang ada di wajah Wonwoo.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, kenapa kau terlibat perkelahian seperti ini? Jika kau berniat untuk bercerita," kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo diam. Cukup lama ia diam hingga membuat Mingyu mengira kalau namja dingin itu tidak akan menceritakannya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, aku tidak sengaja melihat Soonyoung dipukul oleh lima siswa dari sekolah W. Aku menolong Soonyoung dan mengalahkan mereka semua. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku mampu memukul sebagus itu. Dan setelahnya, aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan kembali datang untuk membalas dendam." Wonwoo meringis saat Mingyu mengusap luka yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Dan satu minggu kemudian, mereka memukul Seungcheol hyung dan lagi-lagi aku dan Soonyoung tidak sengaja melihatnya. Kami kembali saling memukul. Dan kami menang lagi. Setelahnya, banyak sekolah lain yang kesal mendengar berita kami yang selalu menang, dan para berandal di sekolah lain mulai mencari masalah dengan kami bertiga. Dan entah sejak kapan, kami pun mengumpulkan teman-teman kami untuk melawan mereka. Dan sampai sekarang, saling dendam mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya." Wonwoo menjauhkan kompres es itu.

Mingyu tampak mencerna cerita Wonwoo. Ternyata benar apa yang diceritakan oleh Jisoo, Wonwoo hanya 'terpaksa' untuk menjadi berandal seperti ini, ia tidak memiliki niat jahat, hanya karena dikejar terus-menerus oleh berandal di sekolah lain.

"Dan kau tidak melaporkan mereka ke polisi?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tertawa miris. "Untuk apa melaporkan mereka? Status kami sekarang juga sudah sama seperti mereka."

Mingyu meraih kompres es itu dari tangan Wonwoo lalu meletakannya di perut Wonwoo yang memar. Tangan kanannya kembali membersihkan luka Wonwoo yang ada di samping alisnya. Wonwoo hanya sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk menahan lukanya.

"Apa ayahmu tidak khawatir melihatmu begini?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengus. Ia memindahkan kompres es itu ke lengan kirinya. "Kalaupun aku meninggal, aku yakin dia tidak akan mengetahuinya." Ia memutar bola matanya. Mingyu mengamati respon Wonwoo. Sepertinya namja itu sangat membenci ayahnya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Mingyu membilas handuk kecil itu lalu memerasnya dan kembali membersihkan luka terakhir yang ada di pipi kanan Wonwoo. Luka di bagian itu cukup parah.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dengan kening berkerut. Mingyu ikut mengernyit. Ia tahu itu akan terasa sangat sakit. Ia merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan luka Wonwoo yang sangat banyak itu.

"Kau," Mingyu berucap. "tidak boleh terluka lagi." Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Mingyu. Mingyu tengah menatapnya serius.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk pulang dengan luka baru lagi," katanya lagi. Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku? Memangnya kau siapa? Jangan ikut campur urusanku." Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu pada wajahnya.

"Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi." Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak sadar kenapa arah bicaranya bisa berujung seperti ini, padahal niat awalnya tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya mengikuti arus saja dan tanpa berpikir panjang malah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh. Pelindung? Bagaimana caranya melindungi orang yang lebih kuat darimu?

'Dia memang kuat secara fisik, tapi di dalam dirinya, dia tidak baik-baik saja.' Mingyu dapat melihat keraguan di mata Wonwoo.

"Kau aneh. Kita baru kenal belum sampai seminggu. Aku tidak mengenalmu, kau juga tidak mengenalku dengan baik, dan kau sudah mengatakan hal yang seolah kau sudah sangat mengenalku. Kau… akan menyesal kalau terus mengenalku lebih dalam." Wonwoo menatap dengan dingin.

"Apakah menjadi pelindung seseorang harus mengenalnya dengan baik terlebih dahulu? Apakah saat kau menolongku hari itu, kau mengenalku dengan baik? Tidak, 'kan?"

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu. "Aku hanya kebetulan menyelamatkanmu, karena kau kebetulan semobil dengan Soonyoung dan Seungcheol hyung." Ia kemudian kembali memasang wajah dinginnya tanpa menatap Mingyu.

"Mereka menganggapku monster, jadi, menjauhlah dariku. Lebih baik kau pulang, jangan terlibat denganku lagi."

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia belum ingin pulang. Ia ingin mengenal Wonwoo lebih dalam lagi. Iya, ia akui kalau dirinya memang aneh, dirinya memang gila. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin lebih mengenal Wonwoo dan setelahnya melindunginya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya? Ahh, ia ingat, Wonwoo adalah penolongnya, dan ia ingin menjadi pelindung orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan lagi, ada tugas yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku monster juga." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo serius. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tidak percaya. Ia meletakkan kompres es yang tengah dipegangnya di atas meja lalu berdiri setelah sebelumnya kembali mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit kusam.

"Kau aneh, sepertinya kau mengalami shock setelah terkena pukulan di keningmu. Lebih baik kau pulang dan berobat dengan baik."

Wonwoo beranjak ke kamarnya. Namun, baru selangkah, ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan setelahnya tidak sadarkan diri. Mingyu dengan terkejut segera menangkap tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Mingyu meringis. Ia sudah menduganya, dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini, namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu pasti akan tumbang cepat atau lambat. Ia dengan segera membawanya ke dalam kamar lalu membaringkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Tch! Dia masih belum selesai mengobati semuanya." Ia lalu keluar kamar untuk mengambil semua obat-obatnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Beberapa saat Mingyu habiskan untuk mengobati semua luka dan memar di tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat sangat lelap, namja itu pasti sangat kelelahan.

Setelah selesai, Mingyu memakaikan kaos bersih pada Wonwoo. Ia mengamati wajah Wonwoo yang penuh dengan plester sejenak lalu beranjak, hendak mengobati lukanya sendiri di kamar mandi. Ah, sepertinya ia harus meminjam kaos bersih Wonwoo. Ia akan mengambilnya sendiri dan akan meminta izin setelah pemiliknya sadar.

Saat namja tampan itu menarik kaos Wonwoo yang berada di bagian paling bawah tumpukan baju itu- karena sepertinya kaos yang kebesaran bagi Wonwoo berada di tumpukan paling bawah-, ia tidak sengaja membuat sebuah map coklat yang berada di paling bawah tumpukan baju itu sedikit tertarik keluar.

Mingyu hendak memasukkan map itu kembali saat ia tidak sengaja melihat kertas yang ada di dalam map itu sedikit keluar dan menunjukkan tulisan yang aneh. Ia menoleh pada Wonwoo sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan map itu lalu membukanya. Ia mengernyit saat melihat isinya.

'Perkembangan Pembuatan Manusia Robot oleh Organisasi Humanoid?' batin Mingyu membaca judul yang ada di artikel yang tertulis di halaman pertama kertas itu.

Ia membaca sekilas isi artikel itu lalu membaca lembaran kertas kedua. Ia semakin mengernyit bingung.

'Perkiraan Pembuatan Manusia Robot.'

Isi artikel itu sepertinya bukan diprint langsung dari internet, melainkan seperti ketikan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Wonwoo. Bahkan di sudut bawah kertas itu terdapat tulisan 'WW'.

'Manusia Telah Meninggal Setelah Menjadi Robot.'

Ahh, Mingyu baru menyadarinya, ini benar-benar rangkuman yang dibuat sendiri oleh Wonwoo.

Lembaran selanjutnya.

'Sistem Kerja Humanoid.'

Mingyu semakin gencar membaca lembaran-lembaran berikutnya.

'Titik Lemah Manusia Robot dan Cara Mengalahkannya.'

'Lokasi-Lokasi Bekas Markas Organisasi Humanoid.'

'Daftar Nama-Nama Manusia yang Berhasil Menjadi Robot.'

Dan setelahnya, banyak gambar-gambar yang tidak dimengerti oleh Mingyu. Ia menoleh dan menatap Wonwoo yang masih tertidur dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?'

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Yahoooo~ Author's back~ Bagaimana? Alurnya kecepatankah? Sebenarnya tidak cepat, ini semua hanya awal permasalahan ff ini. Muahahaha! Ff ini ribet sebenarnya, author sendiri mutar otak melebihi saat author ngetik Prince's Prince, fuhhh -3- Resiko, napa milih ff genre ginian buat diketik? #plakk Authornya kepo sih pengen nyoba hahaha XD

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **Khasabat04, Park inhyun-Uchiha, Vioolyt, Kkamjongmin, kookies, 18666ww, svtvisual, equuleusblack, monwii jeonwii, Siska Yairawati Putri, Rie Cloudsomnia, Permenkaret, 11234dong, Aozora140117, hamipark76, ming, tfiy, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Beanienim, daerianda, diciassette, Mirror, aprilbunny9, Twelves, seira minkyu, kimjunheekji, wanUKISS, Tipo, auliaMRQ, Ara94, BumBumJin, asbavx, Guest, dxxsy, KimAnita, hoshilhouette, fvcksoo, Jojo0330, yehet94, alwaysmeanie, kimxjeon, taenggoo, DaeMinJae, SkyBlueAndWhite, NichanJung, zeloxter, itsathenazi**

 **Makasih buat review kalian yang sangat mendukung, review kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan author buat perkembangan ff ini. *bow***

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kolor babeh Kups* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster**

 **Summary:: Wonwoo yang seorang berandal sekolah menyelamatkan Mingyu yang diculik. Setelahnya, Mingyu terus mengikuti Wonwoo hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu masuk ke kehidupan berandal dan kelam Wonwoo. "Mereka menganggapku monster, jadi, menjauhlah dariku."/"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku monster juga."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

'Sistem Kerja Humanoid.'

Mingyu semakin gencar membaca lembaran-lembaran berikutnya.

'Titik Lemah Manusia Robot dan Cara Mengalahkannya.'

'Lokasi-Lokasi Bekas Markas Organisasi Humanoid.'

'Daftar Nama-Nama Manusia yang Berhasil Menjadi Robot.'

Dan setelahnya, banyak gambar-gambar yang tidak dimengerti oleh Mingyu. Ia menoleh dan menatap Wonwoo yang masih tertidur dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?'

Mingyu dengan segera meletakkan kembali dokumen itu ke dalam lemri di bawah tumpukkan baju Wonwoo. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar Wonwoo dan dengan segera menelepon seseorang menggunakan telepon rumah Wonwoo. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu menyapa seseorang di seberang panggilannya.

"Halo, bisa kau uruskan sesuatu untukku? Hari ini harus selesai karena aku akan melakukannya besok. Jangan banyak bertanya, ini juga demi kelancaran tugas yang kau berikan padaku," ucap Mingyu. Dan setelahnya, ia menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus diurus oleh orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon itu.

"Hm, hm, itu benar. Besok aku akan langsung masuk ke sana. Kau bisa tolong urus semuanya hari ini, 'kan? Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih. Iya, iya aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kenapa kau ribut sekali? Aku bukan anak-anak lagi dan aku tidak bodoh." Ia berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya menutup teleponnya.

Namja tampan itu menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan lukanya sekalian mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu telah selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya, ia mengamati Wonwoo yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. Ia dapat melihat Wonwoo menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan kening berkerut.

Mingyu menghela napasnya seraya melangkah mendekati Wonwoo. Ia menatap wajah Wonwoo sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menarik selimut yang menutupi Wonwoo hingga sebatas pundaknya.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini?'

Mingyu kembali menghela napasnya kemudian beranjak dari kamar yang ia tempati bersama dengan Wonwoo. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa, seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, ia menyalakan televisi dan menontonnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu terdiam sejenak saat tidak sengaja melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 1 siang rupanya, dan Wonwoo sedari tadi tertidur, belum memakan apa-apa sejak pulang tadi. Mingyu kemudian beranjak ke arah dapur. Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mulai mencari sesuatu di kulkas dan menyalakan kompor.

Setelah cukup lama namja tampan itu berkutat di dapur, ia membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur panas dan segelas jus jeruk. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo lalu duduk di tepi kasur, tepat di samping Wonwoo. Meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas di samping kasur dan dengan gerakan lembut menghadap ke Wonwoo dan menyentuh kening namja yang tengah terlelap itu.

Mingyu tampak menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya sebelum akhirnya memanggil Wonwoo,

"Hyung, bangun. Kau harus makan sesuatu, ini sudah siang."

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia merasa seseorang tengah menyentuh keningnya. Saat ia membua matanya, tangan di keningnya telah dijauhkan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan dengan perlahan akhirnya dapat melihat sosok Mingyu yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan pusing pada kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia kembali membuka matanya. Mingyu tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ayo makan, hyung. Sudah siang dan kau belum makan apa-apa." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur.

Wonwoo mengamati bubur yang tengah dipegang oleh mingyu sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangannya mengambil mangkuk dan sendok dari tangan Mingyu. Mingyu tidak sengaja melihat tangan Wonwoo yang penuh dengan plester dan tempelan kain kassa itu membuatnya meringis dan menjauhkan mangkuknya dari jangkauan tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung pada Mingyu.

"Hyung duduk diam saja, aku yang akan menyuapimu," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo semakin mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa makan sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil." Wonwoo hendak meraih mangkuk itu namun ditepis pelan oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat Mingyu mendekatkan sendoknya ke mulutnya. Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia baru tahu, Wonwoo itu bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin dikasihani, ia adalah orang yang keras pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, makanlah pelan-pelan, hyung." Mingyu menaruh kembali sendok itu ke dalam mangkuk dan mendekatkan mangkuk itu pada Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku yang akan memegangi mangkuknya untukmu," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia meraih sendoknya dan dengan perlahan menyendokkan sendikit bubur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mendesis pelan saat bubur panas itu mengenai lidahnya. Setelahnya ia kembali menyendokkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya setelah sebelumnya meniupnya pelan.

Cara makan Wonwoo sangat pelan dan tangan kurusnya terlihat sedikit bergetar saat hendak menyendokkannya ke dalam mulut. Tangannya pasti masih lemas. Namja kurus itu sudah kehilangan energinya saat diserang tadi, dan luka-luka itu memperburuk keadaannya.

Beberapa suap kemudian, Wonwoo meletakkan sendoknya di dalam mangkuk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kenyang," ucapnya singkat. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"Kenyang? Kau baru makan beberapa suap kecil saja."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

Mingyu meletakkan mangkuk itu ke atas nampan dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk.

"Minum ini, hyung."

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu dan mengamati jus jeruk itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Jus jeruk."

Wonwoo meraih gelas itu. "Aku tidak pernah minum jus asli," gumam Wonwoo. Ia kemudian meminumnya perlahan.

"Manis," gumamnya lagi seraya mengamati gelasnya yang berisi jus jeruk yang tinggal setengah itu. Terdapat senyum yang sangat tipis di bibirnya.

Mingyu dapat melihat senyum tipis Wonwoo meskipun Wonwoo tengah menunduk. Ia terdiam sejenak. Tatapannya melembut saat melihat Wonwoo kembali meminum jus jeruknya.

'Dia sangat lemah di dalam dirinya.'

Wonwoo memberikan gelas kosongnya pada Mingyu kemudian menarik selimutnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku ingin tidur lagi." Ia berbaring dengan posisi menyamping dan menutup dirinya hingga sebatas hidungnya. Mingyu beranjak dan membawa nampannya saat ia melihat Wonwoo telah memejamkan matanya.

Ia melirik Wonwoo sejenak sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar namja yang tengah berbaring itu.

Blam!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menguap saat ia memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan menghampiri meja di mana Seungcheol dan Soonyoung tengah duduk dan berbincang. Ia duduk tepat di meja belakang Soonyoung dan Seungcheol.

"Ya! Ke mana saja kau semalam? Bolos? Bahkan kau tidak membawa pulang tasmu." Seungcheol menunjuk tas Wonwoo yang berada di dalam laci semalaman.

"Ah iya, aku lupa membawa pulang tasku. Hari ini aku pinjam buku Jun saja. Apa ada PR?" tanya Wonwoo. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untungnya tidak ada PR."

"Ada yang aneh denganmu, Wonwoo-ya," gumam Seungcheol mengamati wajah Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Seseorang tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Wonwoo dari belakang. Wonwoo tampak terkejut. Ia meringis pelan.

"Yaa~ Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tumben sekali kau memakai perban, plester dan tempelan kain kassa seperti ini?" tanya Jun yang masih terus merangkul Wonwoo itu. Ia menyentuh salah satu plester yang menempel di sudut bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Jun dari wajahnya.

Jun yang memang teman sebangku Wonwoo pun memilih untuk duduk di samping Wonwoo dan kembali mengamati kondisi Wonwoo yang aneh baginya.

"Ah! Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu, ternyata lukamu ini," ucap Seungcheol.

Jun dan Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selama aku berteman denganmu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu menempel plester dan kain kassa sebanyak ini. Kau tidak pernah mengurus luka-lukamu meskipun lukamu masih basah. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ada yang merawatmu?" tanya Jun sibuk.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang mengurusku. Saat aku terbangun, benda-benda ini sudah menempel di luka-lukaku," jawab Wonwoo malas. Ia kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Jujur, ia masih sangat mengantuk dan sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel sekolah tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk tertib menunggu guru mereka untuk masuk.

Mereka mulai belajar hingga dua jam kemudian, bell pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi. Guru yang mengajar pun keluar.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Ia merasa penat pada kepalanya setiap pelajaran matematika selesai. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kapasitas otaknya semakin kecil.

"Tahan, Jun, 45 menit lagi sudah akan istirahat. Tahan…" Wonwoo melirik Jun yang bergumam tidak jelas. Namja tampan berambut blonde itu menampar-nampar pelan wajahnya. Ia tahu, sedari tadi Jun terus tertidur dan namanya pun terus dipanggil oleh guru karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Guru pelajaran selanjutnya belum datang, tidak biasanya guru-guru telat masuk saat pergantian pelajaran. Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya. Ia juga sangat mengantuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru pun masuk, namun Wonwoo masih tetap menelungkupkan kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat untuk diangkat. Selama guru itu belum menegurnya, ia akan terus menelungkupkan kepalanya, begitulah pikirnya.

"Ehem! Hari ini kalian sangat beruntung, kalian kedatangan seorang siswa baru. Memang agak aneh ada siswa baru yang masuk di tengah pelajaran seerti ini. Tapi siswa ini sangat berprestasi, dia masuk ke sekolah ini tanpa dengan kepintarannya dan mendapatkan beasiswa hingga lulus. Saya tidak tahu kenapa dia memilih menggunakan beasiswanya untuk masuk ke sekolah seperti ini, ehem, tapi berteman baiklah dengannya," jelas sang guru.

Wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan gurunya yang baginya menyebalkan itu menghela napasnya, masih dengan kepala yang menelungkup di atas lipatan tangannya, ia menoleh kea rah Jun dengan wajah malasnya. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Dia mengejek sekolah kita? Guru macam apa dia?" gumam Wonwoo pada Jun. jun hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang diocehkan oleh gurunya di depan sana.

Wonwoo ikut menaikkan kedua bahunya sebelum akhirnya kembali membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap sang guru.

Srett!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Wahh!"

"Woahh!"

"Tampan,"

Wonwoo dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan para siswi di sekitarnya. Ia masih tidak peduli, nantinya ia juga akan dapat melihat wajah si siswa baru, bahkan hingga lulus nanti, jadi untuk apa sibuk-sibuk melihatnya sekarang di saat ia sangat mengantuk?

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Kim Mingyu, aku pindahan sekolah dari Seoul. Aku masuk sekolah ini karena untuk sementara aku tinggal ini kota ini. Salam kenal." Mingyu menunjukkan senyum tampannya hingga membuat seluruh siswi yang ada di dalam kelas itu menutup mulut mereka. Mata Mingyu menyapu seluruh penjuru kelas ini dan tertawa kecil melihat Wonwoo tengah tidur.

Wonwoo yang mendengar suara yang tidak asing dan juga nama yang sangat tidak asing itu dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun melihat Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ya, Wonwoo-ya, bukankah itu namja yang hari itu bersama dengan kami?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Iya, dia yang bersama kami saat diculik. Dia masih ada di kota ini? Kenapa tidak kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Hoshi.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan kening mengernyit.

"Kim Mingyu, kau ingin duduk di mana?" tanya sang guru. Mingyu melirik ke seluruh meja yang ada di kelas. Ada sekitar 3-4 meja yang di mana siswa-siswinya belum memiliki teman sebangku. Mingyu tersenyum saat mendapati meja yang berada tepat di samping kiri meja Wonwoo. Di sana hanya ada satu siswi yang duduk tepat di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo duduk di sisi kiri meja, sedangkan yeoja itu duduk di sisi kanan meja.

"Di sana, seonsaengnim." Mingyu menunjuk meja itu. Siswi yang duduk di meja itu tersenyum malu-malu. Ia dengan segera merapikan poninya. Sedetik kemudian, siswi itu mengernyit saat Mingyu malah berjalan di barisannya, bukannya berjalan di barisan sebelah, di mana kursi kosong itu berada di sisi kiri.

Mingyu tersenyum pada siswi itu. "Bisa kau geser ke sebelah sana? Aku ingin di sini," ucapnya pelan. Siswi itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera menggeser duduknya ke sisi kiri.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mingyu lalu duduk di kursinya dan memasukkan tasnya ke dalam laci. Ia menoleh pada Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam menatap Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab,

"A-aniyo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sebagian besar siswa dan siswi keluar dari kelas untuk segera pergi ke kantin, tempat di mana mereka bisa mencari makan siang mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Jun yang masih berada di meja mereka.

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya duduk menyamping, menghadap ke Mingyu yang tengah memasukkan buku yang baru saja ia pelajari dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Rajin sekali namja itu, bahkan Wonwoo saja tidak menyentuh tasnya sama sekali.

"Kau… Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku masuk lewat jalur beasiswa. Mereka hanya menilai kepintaranku dan langsung setuju setelah melihat hasil tesku tadi pagi," jawab Mingyu santai.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin bisa. Kau 'kan tersesat di kota ini, tidak membawa apa-apa, uang sepeserpun tidak ada, ijazah, akta lahir dan lain-lainnya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan situasiku pada kepala sekolah, dan dia bilang aku boleh mencoba jalur beasiswa, jika aku medapat nilai sempurna dalam 5 pelajaran, aku boleh masuk ke sini tanpa syarat. Dan aku lulus 9 pelajaran dengan nilai sempurna, dan pihak sekolah memberi semua fasilitas padaku secara gratis." jelas Mingyu.

"Apa kau gila?!" seru Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Jun. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Aku tidak gila."

"Kau pasti gila. Lewat dari nilai kelulusan untuk 5 pelajaran saja sudah sangat sulit, apalagi mendapat nilai sempurna untuk 9 pelajaran." Soonyoung memijit keningnya.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia menatap Mingyu masih tidak percaya. Ia yakin ia masih melihat Mingyu dengan kaos dan celana training dan rambut acak-acakan saat ia berangkat ke sekolah tadi. Kenapa sekarang Mingyu ada di sini?

"Serius. Untuk apa aku mengarang? Aku tidak memiliki keluarga di kota ini, aku tidak punya ponsel ataupun uang. Tapi aku ingin mencoba untuk belajar di sini dan sekaligus menemanimu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan semalam? Aku akan melindungimu," ucap Mingyu pelan.

Ucapan Mingyu tidaklah sepenuhnya bohong, ia benar-benar masuk ke sekolah ini melalui jalur beasiswa dan ia benar-benar mendapatkannya. Ia lulus dengan nilai sempurna di 9 pelajaran. Tapi untuk seluruh fasilitas gratis dan masuk tanpa dokumen pribadi, itu bohong. Ia telah mengirim dokumen pribadinya pada sekolah melalui fax semalam, dan ia juga telah mengirim uang seragam dan uang perlengkapan lainnya pada sekolah lewat rekening.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia sebenarnya masih tidak percaya, tapi mengingat sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah yang bagus, hal aneh seperti ini bisa saja terjadi.

"Kim Mingyu, kau masih di kota ini? Kenapa tidak kembali ke Seoul saja?" tanya Soonyoung. Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak. Selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu padanya, jadi ia tidak terpikir akan menjawab pertanyaan itu meskipun ia tahu seharusnya ia mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan umum seperti itu.

"Karena di Seoul pun aku tidak memiliki keluarga. Aku hidup sendirian. Keluargaku ada di luar kota. Jadi untuk apa aku kembali ke Seoul kalau aku merasa di sini sangat nyaman?"

Sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa aneh, apa tujuan Mingyu sebenarnya hingga namja itu ingin bersekolah? Ada yang aneh. Begitulah pikir Wonwoo. Apa benar tujuan namja tampan itu hanya ingin melindunginya? Terdengar sangat berlebihan untuk orang yang baru saling mengenal.

Mingyu menghela napasnya saat melihat tatapan curiga Wonwoo.

"Ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar." Mingyu berbdiri.

"Apa kau punya uang untuk membeli makanan?" tanya Soonyoung. Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia memiliki uang kiriman, hanya saja, di depan Wonwoo dan teman-temannya, ia harus berpura-pura tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Aku akan membayar makananmu."

"Aku juga?" tanya Jun. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Saat berjalan di koridor, ada sekumpulan namja berjumlah lima orang lewat dengan raut wajah tidak senang. Mereka dengan sengaja menabrak Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo terhuyung dan meringis saat mereka menabrak tepat di lukanya.

Salah satu namja yang menabrak Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Wonwoo dingin.

"Apa itu sakit? Apa hanya senggolan pelan seperti ini lebih sakit dibanding pukulan-pukulan yang kau dapat di luar sana?" tanyanya datar.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jun menahan rasa kesalnya. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi mereka dan juga seluruh penghuni sekolah ini. Hanya karena mereka sering berkelahi dengan berandal sekolah lain, membuat para siswa lain otomatis mendapatkan batunya.

Misalnya saat siswa tak bersalah itu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan siswa berandal sekolah lain, mereka akan dijadikan sasaran pembalasan dendam oleh berandal itu. Maka dari itulah ada sebagian siswa di sekolah ini yang sangat membenci Wonwoo dan teman-temannya. Karena bagi mereka, Wonwoolah penyebab masa-masa sekolah mereka suram. Tapi ada beberapa siswa juga yang justru mengagumi Wonwoo dan teman-temannya, karena mereka akan melindungi siswa di sekolah mereka yang tertindas.

Seungcheol menahan Soonyoung yang hendak maju memarahi siswa itu saat siswa itu mendorong pundak Wonwoo. Wonwoo meringis, ia ingat ada bekas pukulan tongkat kayu di pundaknya dua hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Semua mata siswa yang ada di sekitar tempat itu tertuju pada Mingyu. Mingyu menatap siswa itu dengan tatapan dingin. Ia maju dan berdiri tepat di depan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Siapa kau? Mau jadi pahlawan?" tanya siswa itu kesal. Ia hendak mendorong pundak Mingyu, namun tangannya ditangkap dan diremas kuat oleh Mingyu. Siswa itu meringis pelan.

"Pergilah! Jangan pernah berpapasan dengan kami lagi." Mingyu menghempaskan tangan itu kuat. Siswa itu mendecih kesal. Ia melirik teman-temannya yang melangkah mundur.

Selama ini mereka menggaggu Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo dan teman-temannya selalu tidak merespon, lebih tepatnya Wonwoo selalu menghalangi teman-temannya yang hendak melawan. Bagaimanapun, mereka ini teman satu sekolah, alasan Wonwoo menjadi berandal seperti ini adalah melindungi teman-teman sekolahnya. Kalau ia juga memukul teman sekolahnya, berarti ia sama saja dengan berandal di luar sana.

"Sudahlah," gumam Wonwoo menarik pundak Mingyu untuk mundur. Siswa itu mundur dan masih menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Jangan karena tubuhmu lebih besar, kau kira kau bisa menang, siswa baru!" Siswa itu menunjuk wajah Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berlalu.

Mingyu mendengus lalu berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak melawan? Kau tidak bersalah tapi mereka tiba-tiba cari masalah denganmu, apa kau tidak kesal?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia benci padaku karena salahku. Aku yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan menerima balas dendam dari berandal sekolah lain." Setelah mengatakan itu, Wonwoo menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke kantin.

Dapat Mingyu lihat, ada beberapa siswa yang terlihat takut pada Wonwoo, ada yang mengaguminya, dan ada beberapa yang menatapnya benci. Tapi raut wajah Wonwoo tetap datar dan dingin. Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang memberinya berbagai macam tatapan.

Setelah memesan masing-masing makanan di kantin, mereka makan dalam diam. Mingyu mengunyah makanannya seraya mengamati Wonwoo.

'Apa teman-temannya hanya tiga orang ini saja? Ke mana anggotanya yang lain?' Mingyu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada orang yang berani duduk di sekitar meja Wonwoo. Situasi yang sedikit aneh bagi Mingyu.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Mingyu terkejut saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang dilempar ke meja mereka. Sontak, kelima pasang mata yang duduk di meja itupun mengalihkan mata mereka ke sang pelaku.

Seorang namja tampan berhidung mancung berdiri dua meter di samping meja itu seraya menggigit mengunyah sandwich yang ada di tangannya. Ia berdiri dengan gaya acuh tak acuh.

"Woahh! Kau memang yang terbaik, Seokmin-ah!" heboh Soonyoung. Mingyu melirik sesuatu yang dilempar oleh namja yang dipanggil Seokmin oleh Soonyoung itu. Ada sekitar 5 atau 6 bungkus burger di atas meja mereka. Mingyu mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Burger yang selama ini menjadi makanan yang ia agung-agungkan kini dilempar begitu saja di atas meja?

Seokmin duduk di samping Mingyu dan kembali menggigit sandwich di tangannya.

"Yo!" Namja berhidung mancung itu menyiku Mingyu seraya menaikkan kepalanya sejenak, menyapa Mingyu yang sebenarnya tidak ia kenal.

"Kau sangat berjasa, Lee Seokmin," ucap Seungcheol seraya meraih sebungkus burger itu, begitupula dengan Wonwoo, Jun dan Soonyoung.

"Anak orang kaya," komentar Wonwoo pada Seokmin.

Seorang namja bertubuh kurus tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di samping meja dengan sekotak susu di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya terulur dan mengambil sebungkus burger dari meja. Seokmin dengan cueknya mengambil susu yang ada di tangan namja itu dan menyeruputnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan protes dari namja yang tengah berdiri itu.

"Susuku!" protesnya.

"Aku akan menggantinya dua kotak nanti, Xu Minghao," jawab Dokyeom. Namja yang bernama Xu Minghao itu menggeser tubuh Seokmin dengan bokongnya dan memaksa duduk di samping Seokmin.

"Deal!" Ia menyambut jabatan tangan dari Seokmin dengan gaya gaul.

Mingyu menatap Minghao. 'Siapa lagi itu?'

Seokmin mengambil burger terakhir dan melemparnya pada Mingyu tepat sebelum seorang namja berlari dan berhenti di samping meja mereka.

"Sudah habis," ucap Seokmin seraya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Burgerkuuuu! Ahhhh! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas kalau kau melihatku berlari ke sini dank au langsung mengambil burger itu! Lee Seokminnn!" Namja itu berteriak heboh seraya menunjukkan tawa menyedihkannya.

Seluruh namja yang duduk di meja itu tertawa melihat reaksi namja berambut merah itu, kecuali Mingyu yang tidak megerti apa-apa.

"Kau telat, Boo Seungkwan," komentar Jun.

"Itu gara-gara Jeonghan hyung yang menyeretku ke kamar mandi hanya untuk berkaca! Lihatlah dia! Sudah membuat burgerku melayang, masih berjalan dengan rambut berterbangan seperti itu." Seungkwan berdecih kesal.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang namja berambut setengkuk datang menghampiri Seungkwan dan merangkul leher namja berambut merah itu.

"Wow! Ada namja tampan. Kau siapa? Namaku Yoon Jeonghan." Jeonghan menaruh tangannya di perutnya lalu membungkuk. Setelah ia berdiri tegak, ia tersenyum manis pada Mingyu.

"Ah, namaku Kim Mingyu."

Mata Minghao sontak menoleh pada namja yang duduk di samping Seokmin.

"Hah? Ada orang ternyata. Aku Xu Minghao." Minghao tersenyum manis.

Mingyu ikut tersenyum. "Kim Mingyu." Ahh, Mingyu ingat, namja kurus bernama China itu adalah namja yang lumayan kuat saat berkelahi dengan sekolah lain beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak, sepertinya Seokmin dan Hoshi juga kuat. Mereka menjatuhkan cukup banyak orang juga. Apa semua orang yang tengah berkumpul di sini adalah orang-orang kuat?

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, waktu berbincang mereka terhenti dan dengan segera berpisah dan beranjak ke kelas masing-masing.

Mingyu pergi ke toilet sebelum ia kembali ke kelas. Saat ia masuk ke kelas, ia mengernyit saat di sana hanya ada Jun dan Seungcheol saja.

"Di mana Wonwoo hyung dan Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Seungcheol dan Jun menoleh. Seungcheol tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah. Mereka sedang ada urusan."

Mingyu mengernyit tipis. Ia dengan segera berdiri dan hendak beranjak, namun ditahan oleh pertanyaan Seungcheol.

"Kau mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi guru akan datang."

"Ah, jam tanganku tertinggal di toilet, hyung," jawab Mingyu yang kemudian beranjak keluar dari kelas. Seungcheol hanya mengangguk kaku. Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh pada Jun.

"Memangnya tadi dia ada pakai jam tangan?" tanyanya. Jun hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya seraya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Saat melewati koridor paling ujung, mata Mingyu tidak sengaja melihat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berjalan melewati halaman samping menuju ke halaman belakang. Kalau ia tidak salah lihat, sepertinya Wonwoo tengah menyeret sebuah tongkat besi di tangannya.

"Halaman belakang? Untuk apa?" gumam Mingyu seraya menempelkan pipi kirinya ke kaca jendela, agar dapat melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan semakin jauh. Ia berdecih saat ia tidak bisa lagi melihat Wonwoo. Ia dengan segera naik ke lantai atas, ke atap sekolah.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Mingyu mengatur napasnya saat ia telah sampai di atap sekolah. Ia dengan segera menghampiri pembatas dan melihat ke bawah. Ia mengernyit sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memasang wajah terkejut.

Saat ini ia tengah melihat perkelahian antar dua orang melawan 15 orang. Dan kenapa siswa lain bisa masuk ke area sekolah ini? Mingyu menoleh ke samping. Ah benar saja, halaman belakang sekolah mereka hanya dibatasi pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, sehingga orang luar bisa memanjat dan masuk.

Bukan, bukan itu yang sebenarnya membuat Mingyu merasa terkejut. Ia dapat melihat Soonyoung sibuk melawan lima orang, dan sisanya, 10 orang melawan Wonwoo yang sendirian dengan tongkat besinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ada perkelahian?" gumam Mingyu bingung. Namun ia tercengang saat beberapa menit kemudian, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung telah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, seluruh siswa itu jatuh da nada beberapa yang kabur.

Mingyu semakin mengernyit melihat Wonwoo yang masih dapat berdiri tegak dengan wajah dinginnya. Bukankah ia baru sembuh semalam? Itupun belum pulih seutuhnya, kenapa ia bisa melawan 10 orang? Bukankah semalam ia jelas-jelas melihat Wonwoo tidak sanggup melawan 10 orang sekaligus? Ada apa dengan namja dingin itu yang sekarang bahkan tampak masih berdiri dengan tegap. Apa karena tongkat besi yang ada di tangannya?

Wonwoo menatap beberapa siswa asing yang tergeletak di bawah sana dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sampah," gumamnya datar. Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat ke arah depan lalu dengan perlahan mendongak ke atas. Ia mengernyit. Sepertinya ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari atas, tapi kenapa di atas tidak ada siapa-siapa? Apa hanya perasaannya saja?

"Ayo, Soonyoung."

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dengan segera masuk ke dalam ruang UKS dan terduduk di salah satu ranjang di sana. Ia terdiam. Merenungi sikap Wonwoo yang sebenarnya aneh. Namja itu terkadang terlihat lemah, terkadang sangat kuat.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Mingyu melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tidak ada perawat juga. Ia dengan segera berjalan ke meja perawat dan meraih telepon yang ada di atas meja. Ia dengan segera menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, aku Mingyu. Ini aneh. Dia, Wonwoo, seharusnya tubuhnya masih sakit, tapi hari ini dia melawan 10 orang sekaligus. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Iya, iya. Aku tahu, aku akan terus mengawasinya. Jika ini semakin aneh, aku tidak akan mengawasinya lagi dan akan melemparkannya padamu untuk kau urus." Mingyu memutuskan panggilan mereka kemudian menghela napasnya. Ia memijit keningnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Bolos pelajaran di hari pertama ia bersekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama seharian ini Mingyu berusaha bersikap biasa pada Wonwoo. Dan terkadang Wonwoo akan memejamkan matanya sejenak saat tidak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu. Mingyu sebenarnya merasa bingung, apakah itu hanya acting atau benar-benar sakit? Tapi melihat luka yang sebenarnya masih belum sembuh itu, Mingyu yakin itu bukan acting.

Saat hari sudah larut malam, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun beranjak tidur. Mingyu tertidur dengan nyenyak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia tiba-tiba terbangun karena ada gerakan dan suara di kamarnya. Tidak biasanya ia terbangun di tengah malam begini.

Saat medengar suara pintu tertutup dan langkah kaki di luar kamar, Mingyu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dan mengernyit saat menyadari Wonwoo tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka dan tertutup kembali lalu terdengar suara pintu terkunci otomatis.

"Apa dia keluar?" gumam Mingyu. Ia dengan segera beranjak dari kamar dan benar saja, sepatu Wonwoo tidak ada di sana lagi.

'Dia mau ke mana selarut ini?' Mingyu melirik jam yang menunjukkan jam 11.15 malam. Ia dengan segera keluar apartemen dan mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang.

Ia mengikuti Wonwoo dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, karena jalanan sudah sepi, jika ia membuat kesalahan, Wonwoo pasti akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia baru menyadari kalau Wonwoo tengah membawa tongkat kayu di tangannya.

Semakin ia berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo, mereka semakin jauh dari pusat kota. Sepertinya mereka berjalan ke arah pinggir kota, dan Mingyu sudah mulai lelah berjalan terus. Semakin, wilayah di sekitar mereka pun semakin sepi dan tidak ada perumahan. Yang ada hanya tanah gersang ataupun lapangan kosong.

Mingyu terkejut dan dengan segera bersembunyi di balik pohon saat Wonwoo juga dengan tiba-tiba bersembunyi. Mingyu membatu saat melihat apa yang tengah dipantau oleh Wonwoo.

Mobil yang tidak asing itu… Orang-orang yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan pakaian yang tidak asing juga baginya itu… Ini adalah tempat berkumpul manusia robot dan orang-orang yang mereka culik!

Mingyu tertegun. Kenapa Wonwoo bisa tahu keberadaan mereka? Dan untuk apa Wonwoo datang ke tempat ini? 

**.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **Svtlovers** **, Twelves, btobae, Itsmevv, Jeon220, KimAnita, youngchanl, Beanienim , wonuumingyu, aprilbunny9 , auliaMRQ, alwaysmeanie, NichanJung, ww, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, DaeMinJae , diciassette, equuleusblack , nunanu961 , Mbee, itsathenazi, Wonu nikah yuk, meaniefreak , hamipark76 , kimxjeon, Rie Cloudsomnia, kookies, DfheeHyper, vrnsafitri , kimjunheekji, karyoono , Arlequeen Kim , egatoti, Khasabat04, Siska Yairawati Putri , ymrdhatillxxxx , Liony Liem, seira minkyu, BumBumJin , monwii jeonwii, tutihandayani , babymoonlight, 17MissCarat , Vioolyt, cheon Yi, NuWoNu, Zahara Jo , taenggoo , Ara94, Karuhi Hatsune, tfiiyy , hnjasmine , hunhankid, Lio'gyu, svtvisual, zeloxter ,**

 **Makasih buat review kalian yang sangat mendukung, review kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan author buat perkembangan ff ini. *bow***

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kolor babeh Kups* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster**

 **Summary:: Wonwoo yang seorang berandal sekolah menyelamatkan Mingyu yang diculik. Setelahnya, Mingyu terus mengikuti Wonwoo hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu masuk ke kehidupan berandal dan kelam Wonwoo. "Mereka menganggapku monster, jadi, menjauhlah dariku."/"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku monster juga."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Mingyu terkejut dan dengan segera bersembunyi di balik pohon saat Wonwoo juga dengan tiba-tiba bersembunyi. Mingyu membatu saat melihat apa yang tengah dipantau oleh Wonwoo.

Mobil yang tidak asing itu… Orang-orang yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan pakaian yang tidak asing juga baginya itu… Ini adalah tempat berkumpul manusia robot dan orang-orang yang mereka culik!

Mingyu tertegun. Kenapa Wonwoo bisa tahu keberadaan mereka? Dan untuk apa Wonwoo datang ke tempat ini?

"Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Apa dia ingin menolong seseorang lagi?" gumam Mingyu. Ia melirik ke arah belakangnya, takut-takut ada manusia robot di belakangnya. Di depan sana, ia dapat melihat hanya ada 1 mobil van. Mungkin itu ada mobil van terakhir. Kejadian ini sama seperti situasinya dulu. Saat Wonwoo menolongnya yang berada di mobil van terakhir tepat sebelum ia diberangkatkan ke markas selanjutnya.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya tajam memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik penjaga itu. Ia memakai masker hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Mingyu mengernyit bingung saat melihat Wonwoo memukul seorang penjaga yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya. Ia lalu melepaskan pelindung kepala robot itu, sedetik kemudian ia langsung memukul kepala manusia yang dikendalikan oleh chip itu. Ia dengan segera mengambil senapan yang ada di tangan robot itu dan menembakkannya di kepala robot itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

Suara keras dari senapan itu sontak menarik perhatian tiga penjaga lainnya. Wonwoo dengan gerakan cepat menembak tubuh mereka dan menendang salah satu yang berada di dekatnya. Lagi-lagi ia membuka pelindung kepala penjaga itu. Ia berdecak sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menembak kepala penjaga itu lalu beralih ke dua penjaga yang lain. Begitu seterusnya ia memperlakukan kedua penjaga itu.

Mingyu terdiam memperhatikan Wonwoo. Ternyata begitu caranya bagaimana Wonwoo dapat menyelematkannya dulu. Tapi semudah itukah? Ah, ia baru teringat, Wonwoo sudah mencari info tentang cara mengalahkan manusia robot itu. Jelas saja Wonwoo tahu titik lemah mereka.

Mingyu semakin mengernyit bingung saat melihat Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah mereka satu-persatu. Apakah penting untuk melihat wajah mereka sebelum mematikan chip mereka?

Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Namja itu hanya meratapi van terakhir yang telah berhenti. Wonwoo dengan segera berlari mendekati van itu dan dengan segera menembak manusia robot yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu tepat di pelindung kepalanya sebanyak 3 kali hingga pelindung kepala itu pecah, memperlihatkan wajah putih pucat dan kaku yang masih belum mati itu.

Wonwoo kembali berdecak setelah melihat wajah itu. Ia lalu menembak kepala robot itu tanpa berpikir lama lagi.

DOR!

Wonwoo meringis saat ia tidak menyadari bahwa manusia robot yang satunya lagi mengarahkan tembakan ke arahnya dan mengenai lengan kanannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurus robot yang tadi. Ia dengan kesal menembak tubuh robot itu lalu berlari mendekatinya. Kembali menembak leher robot itu sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan robot itu dan menginjak tubuhnya. Ia membuka paksa pelindung kepala robot itu.

Ia hanya dapat melihat wajah pucat dengan tatapan kosong dan kaku dari makhluk di bawahnya itu. Wonwoo juga memberikan tatapan kosong pada manusia robot itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengarahkan senapan itu ke kepala manusia robot itu dan dengan segera menembaknya sebelum robot itu memberontak.

Ia menghela napasnya. Berdecih kesal sebelum akhirnya mendekati pintu mobil van dan membukanya. Semua manusia yang ada di dalam sana terkejut melihat Wonwoo. Tak lama, mereka semua berlomba-lomba untuk turun dari van dan berlari kabur dari tempat mengerikan itu, meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian yang masih berdiri memegang pintu van itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya seraya mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Mendengus sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik seraya mencengkram lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Mingyu hendak menghampiri Wonwoo yang kelihatan terhuyung-huyung. Namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Wonwoo yang terlihat mengenaskan itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa gegabah seperti itu. Ia kemudian lebih memilih untuk berbalik. Ia harus segera pulang ke apartemen sebelum Wonwoo sampai duluan.

Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan lambat sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak meninggalkan Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo meringis seraya menopang tubuhnya pada dinding koridor apartemennya. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing. Ia dengan segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang dapat membangunkan Mingyu.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan meringis sakit. Ia dengan segera menaikkan lengan kaosnya dan mendesis melihat lukanya. Ia mengambil alat dan obat-obatan yang ada di bawah mejanya. Meraih pinset lalu menarik keluar peluru yang untungnya tidak terlalu dalam itu.

Wonwoo mengerang sakit dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Ia lalu menuang asal alcohol pada sebuah handuk kecil lalu menempelkannya pada lukanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengobati luka ini. Yang penting hanyalah menghentikan pendarahannya.

Cklekk!

"Wonwoo hyung!"

Mata Wonwoo beralih pada Mingyu yang keluar dari kamarnya. Mingyu tampak terkejut lalu dengan segera berlari mendekati Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa membiarkan luka ini begini saja?" Mingyu benar-benar panik. Ia tidak sedang berakting atau apapun. Sejak pulang tadi, ia tidak bisa membaringkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya terus mengarah pada Wonwoo. Apakah Wonwoo akan sampai dengan selamat? Apakah Wonwoo sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya? Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo?

Mingyu menjauhkan handuk kecil itu dari luka Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan. Mingyu terdiam. Ia dapat melihat luka lebam yang masih terlihat jelas di lengan namja itu. Berarti lukanya yang semalam belumlah sembuh. Lalu apakah selama ini Wonwoo hanya pura-pura kuat dan menahan semua rasa sakitnya?

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan matanya yang menyipit menahan sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo merebut handuk itu dari tangan Mingyu lalu kembali menempelkannya pada lukanya yang maish mengeluarkan darah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan handuk untuk menutup lukamu?" Migyu merebut handuk itu. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini untuk pertama kalinya baginya untuk mengobati orang yang terkena peluru.

Ia dengan segera mengambil perban dan menekan luka itu. Ia menekan permukaan luka itu cukup lama. Ia dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang pucat dan lemah.

Setelah merasa pendarahannya mereda, Mingyu membuang perban itu lalu mengganti perban baru yang telah diberi antiseptik dan membalutnya ke lengan Wonwoo. Mata sipit Wonwoo memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mingyu.

Mingyu berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air minum hangat dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo untuk diminum. Ia kemudian mengelap keringat yang ada di kening Wonwoo lalu mengusap rambut basah Wonwoo yang menutupi wajah tampan namja yang terluka itu.

Wonwoo mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu juga terdiam. Untuk sejenak, ruangan itu senyap.

"Ayo ke rumah sa-" Mingyu terdiam saat melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Wonwoo yang tengah ia tutup dengan lengan kirinya itu.

"Aku lelah," gumam Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertegun.

"Aku lelah. Sampai kapan aku harus melakukan ini semua?" Setetes air mata kembali turun dari sudut mata itu.

"Aku sudah hampir menyerah saat itu. Tapi kau datang dan menemaniku di sini. Sejak itu kupikir, sepertinya bukan saatnya untukku menyerah. Kenapa kau ingin melindungiku? Aku jadi semakin lemah. Aku jadi selalu bergantung padamu. Aku merasa semakin lelah."

Mingyu tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Wonwoo. Apakah keberadaannya di sini hanya beban bagi Wonwoo?

"Tapi jika kau tidak ada di sini, mungkin saja sekarang aku sudah mati. Atau mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah kehilangan nyawaku," lanjut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia bergumam pelan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Mingyu kembali tertegun. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri. Ia bodoh. Ia orang terbodoh yang ada di dunia ini. Wonwoo sangat mempercayainya. Wonwoo sangat bergantung padanya. Tapi ia sendiri? Ia malah memanfaatkan Wonwoo. Ia malah meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja saat ia terluka demi melindungi identitasnya sendiri.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Mingyu menghela napasnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku terus bersamamu? Jika kau tidak ke rumah sakit, kau bisa semakin parah dan aku bisa kehilangan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menoleh sedikit pada Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri lalu berjongkok di depan Wonwoo.

"Cepat naik," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia dengan perlahan naik ke punggung Mingyu dan memeluk leher namja tinggi itu.

Mingyu berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu. Mereka beranjak dari apartemen menuju rumah sakit dengan jalan kaki.

Mingyu berjalan terus tanpa mengganggu Wonwoo yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya.

Wonwoo tidak terlelap. Matanya terbuka sayu. Ia dapat merasakan sakit di lengannya, tapi di sisi lain ia tengah memikirkan Mingyu. Entah sejak kapan Mingyu ada di pikirannya. Yang ia sadar adalah Mingyu ada untuknya saat ini. Apakah Mingyu melakukan itu ikhlas atau hanya formalitas rasa terima kasihnya pada Wonwoo saja, Wonwoo tidak peduli.

Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Ia sudah berencana mengakhiri hidupnya sebelum Mingyu hadir di kehidupannya. Mingyulah yang menghentikan rencana bodohnya itu.

Ia tidak tahu Mingyu itu siapa. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuan Mingyu. Ia juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Ia hanya merasa nyaman saat ada orang yang melindunginya, meskipun ia tahu, Mingyu tidak mungkin ada untuknya selamanya.

Wonwoo sadar. Ini seperti mimpi. Tidak, ini memang mimpi. Setelah keinginannya terpenuhi, setelah ia puas menikmati semua yang diberikan Mingyu untuknya, ia harus terbangun. Ia harus bangun dan sadar. Mingyu hanya sementara di kehidupannya.

Selama tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya di dunia ini, ia hanya ingin diam dan menikmatinya selama ia bisa.

"Mingyu… terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari mengusik penglihatannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Beberapa saat ia memutar otaknya hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa kini ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. Ia tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'Apa aku benar-benar bermimpi selama ini?' Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Ia benci rumah sakit. Ia bersumpah tidak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, karena setiap ia membuka matanya di rumah sakit, selalu tidak ada orang yang menemaninya di sampingnya. Ia selalu sendirian. Seperti pertama kali ia berada di rumah sakit. Saat ia membuka matanya untuk pertama kalinya di rumah sakit, ia sadar, ia telah kehilangan semuanya yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya.

Dan sepertinya, kali inipun seperti itu.

Wonwoo kembali membuka matanya. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya. Merasa pusing sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memperhatikan kamarnya yang sepi itu. Tangan kirinya meraih gelas yang ada di meja di sampingnya dan meminumnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meletakkannya di atas meja.

Ia duduk terdiam sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk beranjak. Ia hendak menyingkirkan selimutnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia terdiam melihat Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih terdiam sejenak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengernyit lalu tertawa kecil. "Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu?"

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah lain saat ia merasakan panas pada matanya. Ia tidak biasanya cengeng seperti ini. Ia sangat sulit menangis selama ini. Bahkan tidak pernah menangis sepertinya.

Tapi sejak ada Mingyu, entah kenapa ia sangat mudah merasakan panas pada matanya. Ia merasa bebannya selama ini keluar bersamaan dengan air matanya. Perasaan dan masa lalu kelam yang ia kubur dalam-dalam selama ini sedikit demi sedikit terkikis dengan adanya keberadaan Mingyu. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang menemaninya seperti Mingyu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu. Mingyu berhenti dan menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin pulang saja. Kita makan di rumah saja," gumam Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dan meraih tangan Wonwoo yang semula menahan tangannya untuk menggeggam tangan yang penuh luka itu.

"Ayo, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan enak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa Mingyu belum memberi kabar?" gumam seorang pria paruh baya menatap serius ke depan. Rekan kerjanya yang duduk di sampingnya hanya diam memperhatikan atasannya itu.

"Si bodoh itu! Sepertinya dia menikmati waktu bebasnya di sana. Ck! Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayakan kasus ini padanya."

"Sabar, sunbaenim. Aku percaya dia tidak sebodoh itu. Eh, maksudku, dia tidak akan menelantarkan tugasnya," pria yang menjabat sebagai bawahan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Atasannya sedang tidak mood pagi ini karena Mingyu tidak memberi kabar sejak semalam. Hanya 1 hari saja tidak diberi kabar, akan membuat atasannya itu memaki-maki namja bernama Mingyu itu.

"Lihat saja, pulang nanti akan kucincang dia. Jangan harap ada bonus untuknya jika dia mengulur kasus ini terlalu lama. Ini sudah berapa hari? Hampir dua minggu dan belum ada perkembangan," repet pemimpin dari kantor yang besar ini.

Bawahannya hanya menghela napas seraya beranjak dari kursinya. Ia lapar. Ia belum sarapan. Sejak tadi ia hanya menelan omelan dari atasannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk pergi membeli sarapan.

Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi pemimpin itu meraih berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ia membaca deretan tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo… Nama namja ini pernah ada di kasus penculikan beberapa tahun yang lalu," gumamnya seraya melipat telapak tangannya dan menopang dagunya.

"Di antara 3 orang di keluarganya, hanya dia yang berhasil selamat. Ibu dan kakaknya berhasil diculik dan dikirim ke pusat perbudakan. Sejak itu, ia hidup sendirian. Ayahnya entah ke mana. Hmm…" Pria itu memperhatikan layar komputernya.

'Lalu bagaimana keadaan ibu dan kakaknya sekarang?' Ia mengernyit. Pada tahun di mana penculikan keluarga Wonwoo terjadi, tidak ada berita yang mengabarkan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang diculik itu karena pada saat itu pemerintah berusaha menutupi kasus yang baru terjadi itu.

Info tentang Wonwoo itu tidak didapat dari Mingyu, melainkan memang pria itu yang melacaknya dari berita penculikan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Info dari Mingyu hanya untuk mengetahui gerak-gerik Wonwoo saat ini.

Kenapa ia mencurigai Wonwoo? Karena kasus penculikan keluarga Wonwoo adalah gerakan pertama dari penculikan itu. Dan Wonwoolah satu-satunya anak yang berhasil kabur dari markas itu. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo patut dicurigai. Bagaimana anak sekecil itu bisa kabur dengan sendirinya dengan penjagaan ketat seperti itu? Dan apakah anak itu telah terinfeksi sesuatu sebelum ia berhasil kabur? Apakah anak itu memang sengaja dilepas keluar untuk dijadikan mata-mata atau umpan dalam penculikan selanjutnya?

Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh. Jangan sampai anak itu tersangkut di tempat itu."

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Hmmmm….. Author updatenya lama yah? Maaf ya, author bener-bener sibuk. Dan ini pendek ya? Maaf lagi, ya, author bener-bener lagi gak punya ide #bow #plakkk

Hahahaha, itu, part dimana Wonwoo galau-galauan bareng Mingyu. Itu sebenarnya terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di **Uncontrolled Love 2**. Di sini ada yang nonton itu gak? Undah 3 minggu berlalu, tapi author masih ngegalauin film itu T.T dan tadi pas author nonton ulang, adegan di mana si uke harmonis-harmonisan sama si seme itu buat author terinspirasi dan author juga ada ambil beberapa prolog yang diucapin sama si uke. Miris. Hati author gak kuattt~ #meleleh #plakkk

Biar greget baca part itu, coba deh denger ostnya yang judulnya **Dream** yang dinyanyiin sama si uke (Wang Bo Wen) :D

Yang gak tau filmnya, dan belum nonton, segera nonton deh~ Recommended banget~ Paling best! Gak bakal nyesel~ Meskipun author nyesel setelah nonton season 2 nya hahaha :'D #plakkk

Hati author lemahhh…

Okelah, cukup cuap-cuapnya hahahahaha. Saatnya say thanks buat readers tercintah~

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **Blxckorz, itsmevv, Mirror, DevilPrince, 17MissCarat , Gyurievil, fvcksoo, wonuumingyu, wwwwww, tfiiyy, Sanny590, sempol, equuleusblack , meanie17, seira minkyu, aprilbunny9, Vioolyt,shaxobyarm, youngchanl, svtvisual, kimjunheekji, Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa, Arlequeen Kim , mPark Rinhyun-Uchiha, Miss Arachin, Gstiff, egatoti, Zahara Jo, Karuhi Hatsune, Twelves, hamipark76, Guest, BumBumJin, Khasabat04, Beanienim, Wonu nikah yuk, auliaMRQ, Ndahh25, justcallmeBii, NichanJung, meaniem, kookies, Liony Liem, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Cheon Yi, alwaysmeanie, Ara94, tutihandayani, Rie Cloudsomnia, jeonghaneko, SkyBlueAndWhite, svtlovers, CAT-aoow Jeon, Bungkustapayochi17, itsathenazi, Guest, Guest**

 **Makasih buat review kalian yang sangat mendukung, review kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan author buat perkembangan ff ini. *bow***

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah Uji* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


End file.
